When you ride the storm
by Blazeraptor54
Summary: Naruto ancestry is called in to question as many secrets of the 4th Hokage are revealed, and how will they affect a young growing up Naruto. Will he become evil, and use his family linage to destroy. Or will he protect the village that scorned his family since his grandfather's Uchiha Madara time. Bloodline Naruto, Not god like off the bat Naruto X Tayuya
1. The storm begins

_**When you ride the storm.**_

_**Author  
Blaze**_

_**Chapter one: Changes**_

_**A Naruto X Tayuya fanfic... Enjoy the opener to season one.**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Harishima!"  
"Madara!"

Two men clash weapons over a giant waterfall, the valley around them is tarnished, and a giant fox is restrained by massive wooden trees. These two men fight like God's, literally tearing the environmental landscape around them apart, Uchiha Madara outcast of the Uchiha clan, and traitor to Konoha, battles his greatest foe yet, Harishima, or the Shodai of Konoha, and it's first Hokage. Neither of them backing down from their fight, and Madara was furious, nothing he was doing was working, no matter how hard he pushed himself, and he was seething with hate, and anger. "Die, Goddamn it!" he roared launching a torrent of black flame from his eye, Harishima got caught in it, and began to burn, only to curmble into wood. "What! Where are you Harishima! Senju Harishima!" Madara called out, his eternal Mangekyo sharingan blazing a red hue. He clapped his hands together, and soon he was enveloped in ethereal armor. "Goddamn you Harishima, you and your fucking family!" Madara spit out with venom. The fox which bared Nine tails roared trying to break free. That when Madara pointing towards a clearing, "If you don't come out, I'll blow up a small village, a village that could be great, a village that yo-ARRGHH!" Madara suddenly yelled spitting up blood, a sword stuck this his back, and he looked behind him, and saw the blazing eyes of rage inside Harishima, but at the same time sadness.

"Madara, never threaten my family... And... I'm sorry." Harishima apologized as he pulled the blade out, and Madara began to fall to the grounds. His rage, and revenge denied, his anger gone, his hate seething. Where he was standing on a branch, he now fell towards a roaring river, and as Harishima watched he turned his head, "Madara... You fool... I loved you like a brother, my son loved you..." Harishima said, as he turned away, and began to weep.

_In land where hate, and war brewed. Two men vowed to make the stand. Their Name's Harishima Senju, and Uchiha Madara. However, betrayal, and jealousy led to the path of darkness that Madara followed, intent to use power to rule the lands, and acquire peace through force, as His ancestor had suggest his father, the God of all Shinobi, and in the end the Senju ancestors peace, and love was picked. Though this created a riff, many of the Uchiha, and Senju descendants tried, and tried again to amend the broken bond. _

Madara kept falling into the river, and as the wound bled, he bellowed in pain. Spitting blood into the water as he was rushed into the currents. He struggled to survive, and live on. He had his pride broken, his soul broken into pieces. His Uchiha will, denied. He fought what was consider the god of their time, and lost. Like fate would have liked it, and in the end. He was now being carried on a raging current, and fighting for just a few more seconds of sweet life. His sharingan disabled, and his power drained beyond repair it would seem the end of the great Uchiha avenger was at hand.

_It was said that Harishima that day killed Madara, he wept for his lost "brother", and prayed for his soul to find peace. He led the village of Konoha, from a small mercenary village, too a great power of the elemental Nations. The water he let Madara fall to drown in, to be his watery grave. No one ever found the body though, however Harishima was sure that the great Uchiha had perished in the fight. That the sword he blew through Madara with was the instrument to his weeping, and that the death of his "brother" was to accepted as fact. The fact that he'll never see his own son begin to have his child added to his sorrow, Tsunade would've loved to see her grand uncle. _

Madara grabbed onto a tree branch, and tried hard, but failed to grip it. His hands flowed, and broke when they hit rocks on the river bottom. If he was broken emotionally, he was now broken physically. The white rapids, in the dark forboding sky was to be his tomb, and he knew it was over, and he kept struggling. "Got to *cough* live *cough, cough* I *cough* am not *cough, hackle, cough* going to die... Uhhhh" Uchiha Madara finally succumbed to the exhaustion, he allowed his hands to drift to his side as he flowed with the river, he for once in his life, besides Izuna's death begun to cry. 'I failed you brother, I failed to protect this world... And try to save it.' he thought as mind began to fade, and that's when his body felt the water become faster, Madara's body subconsciously got itself ready for a massive hit, and that was just the understatement.

_In the years since his death, no one really knows where his remains would be, and if they are even any to recover. The Uchiha clan removed any record of the great Uchiha of ever being apart of their clan, and instead they called him a traitor, and taught their future generations as such, and in the end no one really knows if the great Uchiha ever had a family. Harishima knew better, and knew that he didn't... He once consider Harishima's son, to be his own, but betrayed his son, and the village for power, as far as Harishima was concerned his blood line was dead, and gone from the world. In the end, Uchiha Madara in their eyes was... Dead._

He fell off, and over the waterfall, the water rushing past his long hair. He let out s scream as hs body fell into the water making a huge splash. Madara was unconscious, but his body was trying it's best keep him alive, and it was failing horribly. He began to fade away, but something grabbed him, and pulled him out of the water, and there a women with blonde hair looked at the young man. She took note of the Uchiha symbol, and took note of the battered state he was in. She had a sword, and could easily finish off the man, and take his body to the Uchiha's she knew damn well who he was... Uchiha Madara, but before she could plunge the blade forward, Madara mouth began to try, and say something. That's when she made out the words "I've... Failed... Everyone... Like trash." just above an inch from his chest, the blade stopped. Her blue eyes looked at the man, and then mix feelings came. Was she to kill this demon of the Uchiha, or save him, and find out why he chose his path.

_It was to be written in their history books, Madara died in the battle known as the battle at the valley of the end, and in their wake. Harishima commissioned Statues to be built of him, and Madara to mark their battle, and the point where they lost their bonds. The Irony is the valley of the end would lead to many other's loosing their bonds. War, the second Shinobi was upon them, and in that time. No one would ever know the true fate of Madara._

The women dragged his limp body to her house, she laid him on her bed, and began to treat his wounds. Her medical jutsu was powerful, healing the stab wounds in mere hours. The fatal lung injury was gone, and the blood loss was reprimanded through a transfusion of her own blood. Madara Uchiha whose eyes were supposed to have been closed for all the physical realm opened a few months later, and met with the sight of the women. His eyes having changed, what used to be black, was purple tinged with six rings growing from the pupil, though it faded back quickly. The women had him restrained to her bed, and if he made any attempt to escape, he would meet his end there. The great Uchiha accepted his fate, and began to answer her questions.

He was the one who wanted to save the world through force, and then he had lost his chance, and in the end, once, or if he was free... He would commit seppuku for his failure. His failure to protect his people, and his failure to free the world from hatred.

_It is said, there are two sides to every coin, and that a story has two sides to it as well, and thus. What was one persons prospect on life, was in fact a lie, and the other side may have been truth. Madara was dead in the eyes of the Konoha warriors, he was dead, and gone forever. Yet even with the best trackers, his remains were never found, and thus it was called off, on the eve of the second world war. Little did they know, the books was wrong, and thus, it was all a lie that they lived. Uchiha Madara was alive, and very well... Though captured._

"Who are you, don't you know... I am Uchiha Madara" The Uchiha lord asked, and the women smirked. "Was Uchiha Madara, they took your name away, the cheers from Konoha that a tyrant was dead, and they celebrated Harishima by making a monument in the mountains preceding over the village." Madara looked at her confused, and then asked "How long have I been out?" and the women smirked "Nine months, nine months I took care of you so that i could find out what you failed to do, and then if i chose too, kill you." there was crawling feeling down Madara's spine at the words, but he brushed them off. "I failed to save this wretched world, I was going to stop wars from happening with the power of the tailed beasts, and in the end people misconceived the idea as me being a tyrant." he explained, the women nodded. "It was a foolish Idea Madara Uchiha, power is not the way to peace" she raised the dagger she had kept on stand by for months, and ready to finish Harishima's work. Madara just sighed, and accepted his fate. "Do it... I realized my failure, your right it was not the right idea, and I see why the sage chose the Senju, over us." he stated, closing his eyes to await the blade.

_In the second shinobi war, rumors of Madara surfacing was put off as genjutsu, and madness. Many still feared the great Uchiha, and thus some used a genjutsu to showcase the use of fear, and led many on a wild goose chase, however, a few Ninja came back suffering battle wounds from said "genjutsu" and was warned to never say a word, and they complied, and told Tobirama about their failure of a mission, which he bought as a intense Genjutsu. Tsunade later in life called it Madara madness, and she could've never been more wrong. It was said that Madara WAS arrogant, selfish, cocky, and laid back. The greatest tyrant, until he was beaten by Harishima, who was supposed to have killed him._

The women once again could not bring herself to stab him, and instead just kept under restraining seals in her house, for many months. He told her of his plans, and how he had failed him, how he plans to make it all right, by surrendering himself to Harishima, or Tobirama. It was their first years together, and in the end Uchiha Madara stayed along side of her. He changed, once arrogant, and prideful he became humble, and instead devised a new way for peace. Though they never knew it, feelings began to manifest around Madara's fifth year of being inside of her house, he later learned her name, after shortly being untied, and placed in restraint seals.

It was her name that changed everything for him, having gained a friend after a year, and a half of recovery. That name belonging to the girl was Haru, Haru Aki. She was the rebirth, and the fall of the great Uchiha Madara. Madara after his fifth year decided that his time of war, and fighting was done. He took up a new name, and even dyed his hair. What was black became with streaks of golden blonde, and old armor sat in a casing. Madara became a new man over his time with Haru, and became someone new, and accepted inner peace after learning to mediate, and did so by taking a look back.

_Madara hated the senju ,and it was to written in the history books, no matter what it really was, and that's was the truth for a long while, and a very long while. A man by the name Kibo even gave them the details, but little did they know, that they were being led on a false path, and too protect Madara._

Madara, and Haru fell in love after his sixth year, and he admitted he had some feelings for her, and in the end they secretly wedded. Madara taking a new name Kibo Namikaze, and began to build himself a new life. A life where at last the rage inside him died. When he found that Harishima had finally died, he mourned him, and secretly visited his grave just eight years after after his "death". Madara mourned for a entire, and his one regret is that he wished he hadn't been so blind. Though, him, and Haru were together for so long, Madara still had not gave her children, out of fear that one of his descendants may become like him.

After the twelve years, he finally gave in, and Made love to Haru, and thus Madara/Kibo would have a son, bearing his mother's looks, and his personality. They named there baby boy Minato Namikaze, and began to raise him. However, all was not well, and Haru died just a year later from illness, pregnant with his second child. Madara then realized, for all that he has come to build, and too pass. He would protect his only son, and thus to keep him safe in all possible ways sent him away to Konoha, for he too became ill with the same virus that had claimed his own saviors life. He would later pass away peacefully that night, and would be greeted by Harishima, Mito, Mino Harishima's son, and Haru.

_It was said that Madara would burn in hell for all his transgressions, and in the end he did. The only thing left was Kibo, and he had died, and died a good death, resting by his lovers grave._

_**Thirty four years later, Naruto's birth.**_

"No! Goddamn it Kushina stay with me!" Minato cried, as his wife began to bleed heavy amounts of blood, and to make matters worse, Naruto too was very ill, having gotten sick the womb. Minato had the nurses take Naruto while he stayed with Kushina trying to save her, and the worst part out of all this. Kyuubi, the beast that was inside Kushina was trying to break free,

_**"Let me out spawn of Madara, so I burn you to cinders." **_the great fox roared from inside the seal, Unknown to all, only Minato, and Kushina could hear his voice, and Minato was very afraid, he knew of his heritage, and knew that if it ever got out then hell would literally break loose in Konoha, the seal was failing, and with Kushina's death soon at hand, he looked at his wife. She nodded, and the nurse brought back Naruto, he was crying, and Minato began to cry, with tears he kissed his wife one last time, but then Man wearing a mask appeared, and pushed Minato out of the way, grabbing, and teleporting Kushina away. Minato quickly followed only to his horror, that he found his wife dead, and there the Kyuubi no yoko standing all in Human form, before becoming a full sized nine tailed fox. However, the man that was in the masked smirked under it, and activated his sharingan. "Kyuubi, you are mine." he suddenly, but silently muttered, and there the Kyuubi's eyes changed color, and he was placed under the masked Man's control.

Minato had little time to mourn, as he grabbed his wife's body, and teleported back to the hospital in a golden, there he laid her beside his new born son, and turned to the other's. "Take care of them, and get Naruto ready for when i give the signal. I fear this may be my last night to see you all, Hiruzen... Please keep Naruto safe, and... Please let him know he's a hero when he's old enough to understand" Minato choked out, and then his gaze became serious. He jumped out of the hospital window, into literal hell. There in front of him the leaf village was burning. That's when the tears dried, and he looked at the Kyuubi who was forming a Bijuu Dama, and was ready to fire any moment. He warped to another seal near the Hokage monument. The place he made love to his wife, would now become his standing point against a one man, and one bijuu demon invasion. He held out his Kunai, and as the beast launched the tailed beast ball he shouted **"Time space art: Flying thunder barrier." **the ball became absorbed, and Minato pointed it to where it would land far outside the village, and then he felt a hand on his shoulder, and smirked. "Bad move... Let's dance" he said, as his eyes became red with three tomeo, and much to mask man's fear Minato's eyes changed again, and they formed a Mangekyo Sharingan. Very few know of his true heritage, his adoptive parents, Hiruzen. He told Kushina, but she did not believe him, and he felt sadden by it, but he loved her none the less.

His eyes bled as a torrent of black flames hit the masked man, who warped in time to dodge them, but Minato just smirked, and threw his elbow back, hitting the man's mask, cracking it. That's when he formed a glowing sphere in his hands, and the man grabbed his chains. "Die Hokage!" Minato focused on the crack he hit, and it revealed a seal, and said "Game" he warped, and slammed the Rasangan into the man's back "Over" he stated, as the man's body, or more specifically left arm began to melt off. The man gasped, and looked at him. "H-How, how do you bare the Sharingan?!" he yelled, and Minato looked at him, the smirk gone. "You... Bastard, you just took everything away from me... And now you question something so trivial." The man's eyes widen inside the mask as Minato, pointed his head up, and let out a massive fireball, giving the people holding Naruto the signal, Hiruzen was fighting to keep the nine tails at bay, and the Masked man realized that this quickly went to hell, and before he go. Minato slammed his palm into him. "**Contract seal!" **Minato shouted, a seal spread over the Masked man's body, and masked man struggled, but could not stop the loss of control over the most powerful Bijuu.

Minato looked towards the village, and before he warped back to it, he looked at the masked man one last time. "Though this may be the last night i see my child, be forewarned, and heed you fool... He will be much more strong than me... And when it comes time, he will know the truth, and when he comes after you, not even Kami will forestall his duty." that's when Minato warped, and appeared in front of the nine tails.

He grabbed it's fur, and warped it back to where the man, and him had fought. However, the masked man was no longer, making Minato silently curse. He did not have long to rest, soon the fox was on the offensive striking at Minato, who narrowly dodged its claws. Minato looked at it, and began to feel anger. His Sharingan once again began to shift. "Not many people see this, I guess nor did many people ever see me use the Sharingan... But... Those that did, met a good death, and you Nine tails won't meet death, but will become helper in the new world." Minato said, as he formed hand seals, the Nine tails looked at him, and tried to bite the ground he was standing on. Minato finished the hand seals, and soon his a ethereal warrior appeared behind him. "This is the Susanoo, my father's ultimate attack, I have only used it once before Nine tails, and this will be my second, and final time... Prepare yourself" 'Come Hiruzen get here, I know I am able to go toe to toe with it since it's weak, once it becomes unweakened, then I am not going to be able to use the Death reaper seal.' Minato thought in his mind.

The ethereal warrior himself had a two arms, and one Katana strapped to his back. Minato motioned with hand, and grabbed it unsheathing the ghostly blade. The Nine launched forwards only to be side stepped by Minato, and cut deeply. It yelled in pain, but the wound quickly healed. They stared each other down a few moments. Before the Kyuubi smiled, and that when Minato realized two things. The blood that had flew up in the air just then was not Kyuubi's, but his, and looked down to see Hiruzen with Naruto, and a nail sticking through his body. "H-Ho... How." He asked as he fell to his knees, and watched the fox pull the nail out.

That's when he remembered, when he went to cut the nine tails, his eye was hurting, and blinded for that brief second, just in time for the nine tails to land a mortal blow, but Minato had one more trick up his sleeve, and decided that the time was right to use it. He formed hand seals rapidly, and channels what chakra that was keeping alive into the jutsu. Hiruzen looked at the baby boy, and said "I'm sorry, forgive your father Naruto" that when he placed the battle on a altar.

The foxes eyes widen as a death god appeared, and Minato eyes became black. "Nine tails, I seal your chakra in my child!" Minato roared as he the death god sent it's arm into Minato's body, grabbing the Kyuubi, and began to pull it's chakra out. _**"NO!" **_the Kyuubi roared, as it's body was slowly dragged into the seal, it screamed, and screamed, but nothing could stop what was about to happen now. Minato, and the death god pulled hard against the chakra, and with the fox's loss of footing, it was then sucked into the boy's stomach, thus ending the reign of terror that night, but Minato... Died as soon as the sealing was complete, he looked towards Naruto, gave a slight sad smile, before his final words were "Make daddy proud" before he collapsed dead upon the ground.

_It was the saddest day in Konoha, that night no one left their homes, no one was happy, that night they all wept for their Kage's death, in the end, the only thing they could blame was Naruto... His son, but they did not know it, and that's where the real story begins._

_Where Uchiha Madara became Kibo Namikaze, and died a redeemed man, father.  
Where Haru a women of great care, and knowledge, who died redeeming Madara.  
Where they're son, Namikaze Minato saved the leaf, but died a sad death._

_They all lead into one boy, and that boy's name Naruto Uchiha/Namikaze Uzumaki_

_**Six years later, Konoha apartments. **_

"Hey Jiji!" A young blonde with black banes boy said, the old man simply wearing the Hokage get up smiled, and said "Hey Naruto-Chan... How's my little fireball of a grandson today?" he asked the blonde haired boy, who just gave a big smile, "I am excellent Jiji, so what else are you going to teach me today?" He asked, the Hokage smiled, but shook his head. "Nothing, not yet, but soon Naruto." 'very soon, Naruto-chan, I will teach many things...' the Hokage thought to himself, and Naruto began to make a frown, and pout. "Hey now, don't pout Naruto, besides tomorrow is your first day in the academy." The Hokage said trying to cheer is surrogate grandson up. Naruto glanced at him several times, then began to smile. "Ok, your promise Jiji?" Naruto asked with a gleaming smile, the Hokage put his hand on the boy's hair, and rubbed it. "Yes Naruto-Chan. I Promise." The Hokage looked out the window, and noted how dark it was, but he motioned his fingers. Several ANBU came, and began to stand guard over the boy's house. Contrary to popular belief of the civilian council, most ninja actually adored Naruto, his wacky personality did two things, brighten their day, and made it intresting. The funniest thing happened just that day, Naruto, his Jiji had practiced wall walking, and Naruto got it down, and decided to play a prank on the poor Ninja watching over it.

He actually stole a few buckets of red, and yellow paint. He painted the Shodai, Nidaime, and even the Sandaime. However, he skipped the Yondaime, he said "he did not feel right doing it". Normally the Hokage would've been mad, but in this occasion, and much to ANBU ire. He joined in, and even leaving a special surprise for the clean up crew, something Naruto had thought of, and the Hokage did. Exploding tags filled with black paint. The clean up crew were very... Unhappy... And they demanded extra pay, because they knew the Hokage did it, come on who ever heard of a six year old protege in sealing, no? Well then you got your answer, and the Hokage simply let slide, and gave into the clean up crew, each getting paid a thousand ryo, and free dinner at the Hokage's cost, however the old man really didn't care, he was... As guy would put... Living with the flames of youth, which was Naruto, the number Hyper active knuckle head, soon in about four years to be Ninja.

Naruto himself wanted to be the greatest ninja of all time, stronger than many of the people the old man bragged about. Like the first, second, and even Madara. There was nothing standing in his way, that's the way he saw it, and that's the way he felt. Each day for Naruto was just another day, and he took it with pride, even if he didn't have many other friends besides his Jiji, or Iruka.

The funny story between him, and Iruka is that fact on how they met. Iruka was Chuunin assigned to watch over Naruto, although at first hateful in mind to the boy, he warmed up to him. He watched Naruto stand up to some bullies bullying a Hyuuga girl, although in Iruka's opinion Naruto got his ass handed to him, the blonde haired maniac was up and at'em not even three minutes after getting a hell of a beating. However, that same day, when Naruto came across the same bullies that same day after a few hours, it wasn't Naruto on the receiving end. Because, Iruka taught him some basic blocks which Naruto got on quickly, and where the bullies had no training Naruto at age six had some taijutsu basics down.

Iruka noted his courage as well, those bullies had even picked on clan head kids, and they had training. So Naruto had balls to go against them, and all for girl that was getting bullied. Iruka never shout up either about it, even too this day he teases Naruto. With common antics such as "The Bright Yellow, and Black ninja to save the his girl", or even "Is that your girlfriend" this also got Naruto to blush, and though he found it annoying Iruka found it quite enjoyable. Though the civilians hated him for being the container of the fox, Naruto loved them, and even played, well tried with some of the civilian kids only to have their parents rush them away.

What the best quality of Naruto was though, was his will, and to overcome adversity. He will be a good ninja one day, and that day may come soon, or sooner than most might think, but for now, the Hokage lays Naruto to bed, and leaves the sleeping lad, dreaming the usual dream. Hokage Naruto.


	2. School days, and birthday fights

_**When you ride the storm**_

_**Chapter two: school days, and birthday fights**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_"Not all life is deathly shallow.  
All things play their role  
Right down to the meadows, and the grove.  
Usually we take it for granted.  
Taking it with the slanted rock.  
On the way the down to the Forboding field of battle."_

_- Naruto Uzumaki_

Naruto sat there writing on the piece of paper, his mind has been more, and more inspired as of recently. Today marks the first day of his academic tutelage in ninja hood, yet he found it quite easy. There was simple rules to follow for young kids inside the first year, and out of the years later on. Though Naruto found rules just to be a hinderance, because he knew from learning with Hiruzen the Shinobi world has no rules, and has no quarrels that are justified. Revenge can be denied, and that those who seek must prepare a funeral for their humanity. He got done writing, and just put the paper back into his pocket. Iruka took notice of this, and smiled. "Writing poetry there Mister Uzumaki?" Iruka asked, and Naruto got several looks from the people there, and nodded. "Yeah, bit of my hobby, but you should know this by now Iruka-sensei, you've only known me for... Around eight months?" Naruto said, and the class looked back at Iruka. "Well you got me there Naruto, anyway class listen up. When I call your Name I want your to tell me you're last name first, and then your first, along with your dream, and goals." Ordered who made it sound soft, and the children nodded.

"Ok Naruto, your up" Iruka state pointing a pencil towards Naruto, the blonde, and black haired boy smiled. He got, and bowed to the class, several of the children smiled, but also several scowled at the blonde, black haired hybird, being told that he was a freak by their parents. One of the then scowling children had black hair, and black eyes, and one with a unusual pink hair color, which made Naruto sort of cringe at the thought of having pink hair, red ok, black sure, blonde meh, pink. Pink is what Naruto would consider atrocious, and if he was old enough he would've called right down fucking stupid. However, he really had no room to complain, he loved Orange, red, and brown. In fact he was wearing a red shirt, with orange pants... So yeah... No room to be a hypocrite, but in all fairness, at least he wore practical colors.

"My Name is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki err... I mean Uzumaki Naruto, My dream is to become the greatest ninja ever, and my goals... Well I guess come what may happen?" Naruto said, and was given a smile by Iruka, as he sat back down. As he did the said pink haired girl looked at him, and shook her head. She mouth her words to him, calling him a "idiot". Naruto face turned sour, and just turned around. 'idiot... Guess even here people hate me... Damn it...' Naruto mused, and he looked up, and saw a boy with black hair almost like a bowl.

"Sakura Haruno?" Iruka asked.

Sakura stood up, and looked around the audience, and she began to speak. "Haruno Sakura, my dream is to become the greatest Konuchi, and my goals... *she looks towards the raven haired boy.*" the said raven haired boy just scuffed it off. Naruto was just hanging his low at this point, and he knew today could only two ways. Better, or way worse, and then the Raven haired boy was called, and he stood up. "Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke, my goals... No my ambition is to get revenge for my family." Sasuke said with a monotone, and with a borderline emo voice.

Naruto day... Well it just got worse, cause when the boy sat down he was still just glaring at him, as if he was the problem.

The minutes seem to go by quickly Naruto learning each name, and goal. He recited them over in his head, and made sure to remember the face to go with it, and he smiled, and nodded as the last one finished her case. Then he mentally recited them all, and began with the one liked the most.

_"My name is Lee, rock Lee, and my dream is to be the best ninja without genjutsu, or ninjutsu ever." _Naruto could've only smiled at that, and you know what. Though only six, and still ignorant to the world, Naruto knew that from what he learned from his Jiji, it was entirely possible. In fact, he find himself drawn into the idea of mostly challenging him into matches if there would ever be classes involving one on one taijutsu... That in Naruto's young mind would be awesome.

The next one he liked the most was from a wild haired boy, spiky hair like his, and Naruto liked his attitude, and in fact... Naruto could actually consider him to be his brother if they ever had the same mother, which he chuckle at while thinking, and then he remembered what the boy said, and realized to his shock, and fear he had a rival, _"Inuzuka, Kiba Inuzuka, and my goal is to become Hokage" _Naruto dream may have been to become the most powerful ninja, but he always wanted to become a Kage, and become acknowledged. It wasn't like he needed to be, it's just he longed to be. After all the years in his life, he seen people, children his age with kids celebrating, and celebrating on his birthday. The day the Kyuubi no Yoko died.

There was good days where he would be contempt with his life, and there was days he would just stay locked up inside his house, and how he would just cry looking at a corner. Questioning himself who he belong too, and who would matter to him in the future, if he would even have a future. Where most people his age was imagining love, he was just trying to figure out the next most efficient move in the step of his young life. The only people who ever took care of him was those who decided to be charitable once in a while, or those, who felt like they would do a good deed. Naruto though appreciated there efforts though, even though most of the time they were bare minimal, and quick hand me downs.

Naruto turned his head to his third most favorite right now, Hinata. Though he could barely hear most of her speech, she seemed to be shy, and to add to the fact. He was the girl he saved from the bullies, and he found it funny the way she blushed around him. However, he just blew it off, and he just focused on the now. Iruka was now motioning for the class to follow him outside the room. Naruto was the last to leave his seat, and then Iruka saw slowly skulk out the door. "Hey Naruto whats wrong?" the teacher asked as he watch his friend take a sad walk. "It's nothing, i just don't think anyone likes me here... " Naruto said in depression. Iruka just smiled, and stopped the boy. "Look Naruto... No matter what, you got a friend in me, now lets go to Taijutsu class." Iruka finished pushing Naruto along who allowed a small smile to form on his lips.

_**Taijutsu class, 12:00pm. A few months later.**_

"Hey you blonde kid, Naruto right?" a brown headed boy said, he was laying in the grass on the field. "Yeah... What is it?" Naruto asked walking over to him, the brown headed kid smiled. "Want to spar with me?" Naruto just smiled, and nodded "Sure, Kiba... Right?" Naruto asked pointing at the boy, and Kiba nodded. "Yeah, anyway Naruto get ready, because I am going to... Rock... Your... World." Kiba said with a fist pumped in the air, and Naruto just smiled with glee. Kiba got up, and went to the rest of the group, the first match had already begun.

_**Sasuke vs. Hinata**_

Sasuke had called out the girl almost out of the starting gates, they were both clan heads, well Sasuke was, and Hinata was just the heir. Everyone gathered around as Iruka walked into the middle of the two combatants. He raised his hand and threw it down "Begin". Hinata was the first to act she brought her hands up, and blocked Sasuke's strikes. Sasuke got low, and sweeped kicked her to the ground, she landed, and rolled out of the ending hand stance, and was able to counter. She launched a kick to Sasuke's sternum, and he managed to dodge it, albeit barely. Naruto was cheering Hinata gaining hateful glares at himself, but he ignored them, and watched the blue haired Hyuuga heir go to work. However, Sasuke was now where near down, or out. He came back up, and a resounding slap could be heard, Sasuke slapped Hinata in the face, and as she was stunned he kicked her with his knee, and when she was lurched forward from the impact, he kicked her back.

Naruto was shouting for Hinata "to step up her game" Kiba even began to get on this, followed by lee, and then several other's both male, and female.

"Come on Hinata, show'em what you got!" Naruto shouted"  
"Let's go white eye, you can take him down!" Kiba shouted, and earned a scowl from Naruto.  
"Go get'em!" cheered Chouji.

"Fight..." a Shino Aburama said as he lifted his fist up.

"Come Hinata show him what it means to have the flames of youth!" Lee shouted, along with Tenten.

Hinata eyes began to strain as veins popped out around them, Sasuke just smirked "Oh soy have to rely on your clan's blood line to fight me, I'm not even trying... You'll just be trash" Sasuke said with a smirk. Sakura, Ino, and many other girls were swooning, but Naruto was pissed. Hinata though grew anger, and she fought back she launched her palms at Sasuke trying to land blow, but Iruka cut in, and stopped the fight. "End this, it's a draw"

_**END OF FIGHT**_

Sasuke was seething in anger, how dare they stop his fight, he tried launching at the girl again, but got pulled away by a few of the boys. He knew why they stopped the match, Hinata's bloodline technique was dangerous, and the all so important council knew his importance. However, this still put a huge dent in his pride, and he felt that said dent hard.

"Sasuke cool off man, it's just a spar, there nothing significant about this fight. Your making too damn troublesome. Naruto had Sasuke in a head lock as they pulled him away, Naruto was pushing everything he had in the head lock to pull Sasuke back. The Uchiha was fighting them every step of the way, but eventually calming his nerves, however, he turned around, and of all of the people he could've punched, he punched the blonde "dobe" first. "You damn fool, you convinced to use her bloodline, you cost me my perfect record in sparring!" Sasuke yelled, Naruto just rubbed his broken nose, but he grabbed the Uchiha's shirt with his fist. "You want another shot at me now!" Naruto yelled, and soon those two were going at it, causing Iruka to cancel the rest of the class for that day. Naruto had lost in the end though, he had cuts, and bruises from Sasuke's punches. Sasuke got out far better end though. He a bruise, a broken nose, but he was fine, and apparently his Uchiha pride satisfied. Sakura, and Ino were pissed at Naruto for having touched their Sasuke-kun, and that he was going to be in big trouble.

_**Konoha, Residential district 4:00pm**_

Naruto, however got off with a warning, a slap on the wrist for his behavior. However, in his defence he said he felt his eyes hurting during the battle for some strange reason. He had gone to the bathrooms, and looked in the mirror, he could've sworn they flickered red, but blew it off. He was tired, and wanted to just go get something to eat, and besides today was his birthday. Once again he was going to spend it alone. However, he had various activities planned out for himself.

Like for example, go swing on the swings... If no one else was there. Or go get a cake... If the baker did not hat him, or maybe invite friends over, but their parents never allowed them, and Naruto would just try to come up with excuses all night. However, he could not. So he just went to go get some food at Ichiraku, the only place that would give him decent food, but gave it too him free, because him, and Ayame's dad had a good bond, and he even taught Naruto how to cook a little bit in his spare time. Now on a road in Konoha, the blonde hair kid makes his way to the most wanted thing in Konoha, it was not ninja, it was... Ramen.

He sped through the residential area, many people wonder what the red blur was running past them. He had a bright beaming smile on his face. Naruto quickly made it the stall, and went in, there he was greeted by the average cheery couple. "Hey Ayame-Chan, hey Mister Ichiraku." Naruto said with a bright smile, the two looked at him, and smiled. "Hey Naruto, how are you doing today, my, my are you growing shaggy hair" Ayame pointed to Naruto's hair which was becoming longer, it fell just below his ear lobes, it was spiky, and the streaks of black was more present. "I guess so, come on, you know me Ayame-chan, I can't judge myself worth two copper." Naruto spat out in a laugh, Ayame just smiled, and then got into to a thinking pose. "Hmmm I wonder what this day is?" she pondered, trying to get a reaction out of the blonde, she didn't have to wait long, and the blonde immideatly spat out "My birthday!" Ayamae, and Teuichi laughed. The man walked over to Naruto, and gor to high level with the boy, "So what will it be today?" He asked, and Naruto smiled. "Miso Ramen, with Pork Fillet." Naruto declared happily. The old man nodded, got out the needed supplies to make the dish, several customers were watching Naruto. One of them was a masked Jonin with a mask over his face. Naruto looked at the man, and smiled, but the man just returned to his meal.

_**At the Hokage tower, 4:14pm**_

_Uzumaki Naruto_

_Age: 7_

_Weight: 67 pounds_

_Height: 4.7 feet_

_Taijutsu: B  
Genjutsu: D  
Ninjutsu: C_

_General intellect: D  
Reflexes: B_

_Special training: Umino style taijutsu_

_Current skill level: 14.5_

_Ninjutsu: 3 out of 20  
Gen: .5 out of 20_

_Tai: 5 out of 20_

_Stamina: 5 out of 20_

_Intelligence: 1 out of 20_

_Total: 14.5 out of 100_

_Notes: the current skill level Naruto has shown puts him in the average of the class, not to low, not to high. However, he requires buffering out Genjutsu arts, and could stand to read a few books, but all he seems to read is stuff about the Kage of the past generations, taking interest mostly in you, and the past Kage. He seems to actually learn faster than normal, but if he does he doesn't show it. We recommend you talk to his parents, or guardian, and have him seek a way to break down any barriers if any he seems to be keeping up. Along with the fact, we believe he has tested positive to bloodline limit, however, we have no idea what it is though. All background checks, and current attempts failed to establish it. _

_We also recommend Naruto Uzumaki to be put with a special Jonin upon graduation, if he does that is, for that of Taijutsu, or Ninjutsu. Perhaps both, and there are other classes you may sign him onto to test his ability, or even interest in Kenjutsu, tracking, trapping, or even Kinjutsu... The ones that we can legally use. Next semester begins are all in door classes. Chakra theory, Chakra control, Konoha history, and basic knowledge. _

_It would also seem in the months, or now years that Iruka has known Naruto, he has take it upon himself to train Naruto in his family's Taijutsu, Naruto seems to excel in it, being that it's fast pace, an almost free form fighting style. Iruka relationship to Naruto makes him probably the only true companion he has, and thus should be considered to teach with much a need. _

_-Academy head_

Sarutobi, looked at the letter, and smiled. "Not bad Naruto-chan, not bad at all. So... What to do now?" The old Kage said as he looked out the window, and at his village. "Hmm, it is Naruto's birthday today, I guess i could treat him to something, well besides ramen, it seams I guess today is the day he going to have first try at cake." Hiruzen said, and he looked towards his secretary. "Miss Nama, please see to it that this order is delivered to the local baker, and as such the details as well." the kage said as he turned around to see a black haired women with red banes in her hair. She bowed, and he began to write on a piece of paper. When he finished he handed her the paper, and she sped off immediately. The Kage sighed, and sat down. Then smirked, "well i guess i better get to Naruto-chan's house, and get his party ready."

_**Mean while, outside of Konoha. 4:40pm**_

"Leave me alone!" a little red headed girl shouted as she ran through the forest, she was being chased by a group of bandits, and her body was sore, aching in agony. She felt like she just a entire marathon, and then some. "Get that little bitch" one of the man shouted, she could be no older than seven, just like Naruto back in the village. However, right now she was trying to escape her certain capture. "Leave me alone assholes!" she shouted, this caused the men behind to start throwing rocks, attempting to stop her from getting any further.

A rock connected with her leg, and she was sent to the ground. She looked up, she brought her hands up, and she began to contort them into symbols. "Shit, lets just fucking kill the little bitch!" the man with a bandanna yelled, but as soon as he did the girl unleashed a massive torrent of water from her mouth, blasting the man away. She then got up, and began to run again. She soon came upon a village, and allowed herself a brief moment of victory, but it was brief. She felt a huge weight come on top her, and felt rope being tied around her hands. "NO! I'm not going back, get off of me asshole!" she screamed, hoping someone, or anyone could help her, but soon more of the men came down from the trees. She was cursing, shouted, and all around throwing a fit, trying to get someone to hear her.

_Smack_

The resounding sound of flesh, hitting flesh hard was heard, and girl was crying. She had a big red palm print on the side of her face, her red hair was in disarray, and she was frightened. "Ok slave girl, you want to die!" the man that smacked her shouted, he brought a dagger out. The girl began to back up fast, she was scared, and her eyes was wide. The man that held the tagger walked over to her, and held it in reverse grip. "M-Master please... I-I'm sorry, please" the girl begged. The man sneered as he got closer. He brought the knife up to her neck, and pressed it on her throat. "Your sorry? Look here you little bitch, do you think I care, besides your not going to die, but your going to wish that we killed your worthless ass a long, long time ago." he snickered, and he cut a shallow cut into her neck, a little bit of blood trickled. She was scared as the men around grabbed her, and tied her to the tree. They began to throw kunai, barely missing the girl.

Unknown to them, a pair of azure eyes, and they sped off back to the village.

_**A few minutes earlier.**_

Naruto had got done eating at Ichiraku, and decided to take a walk. He was tired, but he was willing to go to his special place in the forest. It wasn't really that hard to find... For him at least. It was never seen by many villagers, and seemed to be a secluded spot. He had discovered while being chased by bullies just a year ago. When he found he never seen such beauty. It was grove, but not too big either. It had a small fresh water pond, and at night he got to see the fireflies dance, what he akin to dance anyway. He would take the time to actually practice his taijutsu, and kunai throwing there. He had a specific tree picked out, and a stash of shuriken, and kunai. He loved it, it always got him out of bind, or a place to relax, and it helped the pond seam to be a hot bath as well, seemingly self heated by something. Naruto did not know it, but he wish he could.

He had brought a spare change of clothing with him, he planned to take dip inside the said pond when he got there, and possibly stay until he could see the fireflies. They only came once a week, and that's when he would go to see them, and that was his little slice of nirvana. He would never give it up, and if he ever had a family he swore to bring them dare, possibly build a house there, which goes to say, he had a little hut he had built near the clearing, and it would seem that he enjoyed staying on the weekends, away from the hate, and ignorance. A chance for his mask to come off, he looked like happy, and he smiled a lot. However, did anyone ever bothered to know why? Why he smiled, why he pranked so much, he knew that the Hokage knew the answer, and that the man himself was the only one besides three others that could see through his mask. Ayame, Iruka, and much to his Ire Sasuke. Speaking of which the little prick seems to get off making Naruto mad, and making him get into trouble. Today was not their first scuffle, in fact it was probably the hundredth time they fought. However, he always thanked Kami that if he got out of there, he had a place of rest to go to.

He walked the clear secluded path, a path that was only taken by ninja, who usually blurred past the trees, running like a bat out of hell. However, there have been recent reports saying that slave traders have been in the area as well. Naruto always kept a hidden kunai on him, just in case one of his beatings ever got dicey, or with the person being drunk.

That's when he heard the scream, he looked around at first scared, then he heard it again. "Leave me alone" was the clear massage he heard, he slowly went into the bushes as a girl his age ran by, and bandits quickly in transit. Naruto's Azure eyes looked on in horror as she got caught. He wanted to help her, but found himself unable to move, so he slowly skulked away, but that's when he heard her plea, and Naruto never liked to see anyone hurt, or in pain. However, this was way out of his league, and he knew it. However, this did not stop him from sneak around. He saw them tie her to a tree, and throw kunai at her, barely missing.

Naruto now had a choice... Run, and get help risking the possibility of her being gone when they ever got back, or if they ever got back here. Stand, and try to fight them off, and probably die in the process. That's when Naruto mind went into overdrive, and his facial expression becoming serious. He grabbed his hidden Kunai, and waited, he waited, and waited. Then he saw the opportunity. The six men that were torturing took a second breather, and that's when Naruto came spiraling out of the bushes. He was running as fast as he could. He knew if he was too slow he would get caught. His eyes began to get tunnel vision, and slowly, but surely he closed the gap between the girl, and him. What seemed slow to him, was fast to other's his blood was pumping, and he knew any stop would prove fatal, he blurred past them un-noticed, and brought his hidden dagger down on the ropes, cutting them. That's when the girl felt the ropes loosen, the men then moved around to back of the tree, not noticing that Naruto had placed a paint bomb tag on the ground. As they neared it, it exploded, and red paint went everywhere. Naruto came flying out of the bushes again, this time he could be seen as he stopped, and grabbed the girl. He was strong for his age, and he knew it. Where most people could lift only meek one hundred pounds, he could've lift hundred and sixty, even up to two-hundred.

The girl was frightened, but if this boy was trying to save her she didn't fight him, and allowed him to cut her ropes when he sat her down. "Are you ok?" the blonde boy asked her, and she nodded. Naruto looked into her eyes, very dark blue, and had a alluring factor to them. Naruto then to his own shock, pushed her just in time for a kunai to whiz by. "Shit, those damn assholes are close." she cursed, and Naruto looked at her. "What?!" she yelled, Naruto shook his head. "Nothing, never heard a girl my age curse before, but we got to get out of here... And I got plan."

"A plan..." The girl said, and Naruto nodded, wrapping three paint bomb tags around his kunai.

"Yeah... Your looking at the most unpredictable person in Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto" he said with gusto, the girl looked at him. "I'm, Tayuya... I don't know who my parents are..." she said, and Naruto frowned.

That's when three shuriken whizzed towards them, and Naruto grabbed the girl, and began to run with her. "Less talky, more runny." Naruto said, and Tayuya held on. The men were closing in, if the red paint wasn't on them, then they would be red from how pissed they were. Tricked by a little kid, how fucking shameful was that?

_**End of chapter... Nope**_

_**Omake 1**_

_**Naruto, and Icha icha**_

It was another day for Naruto, he had broken into the Hokage's office to set a prank up, and then he saw something strange, a book laying on the desk, the old man had just gone to the bathroom, and Naruto knew it would take him a while so he just, peeked at the book. What he saw confused him. Women baring there bodies, what kind of book was this? Naruto looked at it, and got a nose bleed. He smirked devilishly. He planted a directional paint tag, it wouldn't get on the book, but if the old men was going to read that said page, then he'd be whiter than a ghost... Literally.

So the next day, Naruto awoke to a white Hokage, and screamed his head off. Thinking his Jiji had died, and became a ghost. He was meant to put the red tag in, but put in a white one instead. So for the entire day, his Jiji pranked him back, but gave him a fear of ghosts.


	3. If I am monster, are you fake

_**When you ride the storm**_

_**Chapter three: If I'm a monster, are you fake?**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_"If power was all you needed, and all you ever wanted"_

_"Could you call yourself a human?_

_"Would you be a monster, to take the form a demon to save a lover?_

_"To become something other's fear to protect them?"_

_"Are we not stuck in this cycle?"_

_"I believe we are a... Justified evil"_

_"If not evil... Then what are we?"_

_"To be denied a chance to protect, even if we are... Monsters."_

_**Blaze**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX**_

It's been a few minutes of running, and running. Naruto plan worked, it worked flawlessly actually. The three pain paint bomb kunai worked. The Kunai managing to get into the group, and spread paint once again in their eyes, not it was a mad dash, and Naruto knew were to go, and how to get there. Tayuya was following him close behind, she had a senbon needle, but really... Could it do much in a time like this... Exactly, nothing. So these to young ones have just managed to distract, piss off, and humilate a group of local bandits, albeit mostly Naruto, but still... Smart move. "Come, Tayuya keep up with me!" Naruto shouted, they could here the men yelling at their backs, they were throwing curses at the pair. "Kill the little bastard first!" one yelled, "Then kill the fucking girl!" another yelled, Naruto was running as fast he could, he was latched onto Tayuya hand trying to lead away from the group.

"Naruto, we can't keep running like this, it's been a good three miles!" Tayuya said with heavy breathing, Naruto looked at her, and stopped. He bent down, and looked at her. "Come on, climb on me, we need to get moving!" he said, Tayuya looked at him for a brief second, and she just climbed on his back, piggy backing. She latched arms around his head, and held on as he began to run again. 'Damn, he is fast.' she thought to herself, and Naruto was running faster than before, but now they were nearing his secret hiding place entrance.

The entrance itself was not noticeable , it was covered with foliage, and sticks. Naruto then turned, and let the dust kick off his feet. Naruto looked around, and looked at Tayuya, he knew the men were close, and he let her off his back. "See those leaves, go get in them, keep crawling, and you'll hit one of my special places." Naruto instructed. Tayuya looked at him, and she now bared a worried look. "Wha-what about you, you can't be seriously thinking taking them on?!" She said aloud, and Naruto smiled. "No... But I plan on running like hell" he said, and then he pushed her into the hole, "Now get going, there is more than one way for me to get into there, and I know I am near a few." Naruto said, and she looked at him, and nodded. She crawled through the hole.

Naruto turned around, and dodged a kunai, he picked up from where it latched itself, and began to run to another entrance. However, the man were on him. He ran faster, and faster trying to loose them, his body moving like yellow black blur. However, the bandits now having got sight of him, were more than easily tracking his movement, and threw kunais at him. Naruto turned around, and managed to block a few, but one hit him in his arm. The pain was burning, and he felt like it was going to go right through him, but it stopped touching the bone, Naruto was yelling in pain, and stopped for a brief moment to pull out the kunai. The flesh that was cut began to heal, Naruto looked at it, and was confused, but barely touched a kunai aimed for his head. Naruto then smiled, and pulled out a few more tags, "Hehehe, this going to be intresting." he looked at the tags, White... Shit... Black, and blue. Naruto snickered, and threw them at the culprits, applying chakra to them. As they got closer, he made them explode. The bandits looked at themselves, and Naruto busted out laughing. "One more color, and you can the be a rainbow!" Naruto said, while touching a flurry of kunais. The bandits were steaming, and one was literally blowing steam out of his ears.

"When we catch you, you little bastard, we'll make you taste the rainbow!" they yelled, and they charged after him again, and this time they grabbed shuriken, and launched a flurry at Naruto, but Naruto having kept the kunai that was thrown into his arm, and began to block the shuriken as he jumped, and turned around. "Little bastard is fast!" one man declared, and Naruto just snickered, and threw one of the kunai, catching the man in the gonads. "AWWWW MOTHERFUCKER!" he roared out, he felt the kunai pierce his balls, and he cried in pain, laying on the ground, bleeding. "Get the little bitch!" he yelled, and Naruto looked back, and shook his head. 'no, no don't think that Naruto, he was the enemy, but you did not aim to kill' the boy said to himself, inside of thoughts, he fail to notice the branch, and ran right into it. His face collided first, and broke his nose, making blood leak everywhere on his face, his vision became blurry, and wavy. He looked, and saw the men closing on him, he brought his kunai up to defend himself. However, one of the men grabbed his wrist, and began to twist. Naruto bit his lip, and kept himself from screaming out, however, his lip began to bleed from the bite force he was putting on it. Naruto tried to move his hand to were he could the cut the man's arm, and make him let go, but it was no use. Then he felt his bone begin to pop, he then dropped the Kunai yelling out in pain. "Hehehe, and of the line brat." the man that held his wrist said as he gave a kick to the boy's stomach, making him fall to his knees, coughing spit, and blood. he then doubled over in pain as a another kick sent him into the ground.

"Hehe, weak brat, not so tough now are we?" the man snickered as he punched the kid in the head. Three other men came around, and grabbed him. Too say the truth Naruto was scared out of his mind, but he managed to put on a brave facade, he always did get good putting up a facade, and this was not the first time him being beaten by others. He in fact didn't care, he always got back up. The fear however, only increased to the max when they pulled off his shirt. They saw the seal on the stomach, and they looked at each other, and the last three of the party came down from the tress. "We lost the girl!" they yelled, and the man that held Naruto's arm, smiled "No matter we got something worth good money." the man holding Naruto's legs said. The leader looked at Naruto, and smiled. "Oh my, we got ourselves a demon container, Hmm wonder what he would be worth to Kumo, Kiri?" the leader said, with a devious smile. Naruto got a wad of spit up, and spit into the man's face. "Yeah, and like I would go w-ARRH" Naruto screamed out as the man sent a kunai into Naruto's hand. Naruto yelled in pain, but another slammed into his hand.

"Shut the fuck you little brat!" the men yelled, and began to hit him, "We'll beat'em up, but don't kill him, we can't let the demon come out!" one yelled, Naruto to say was confused, 'what... What are they talking about, I-I'm not a demon.' Naruto thought as he get hit again, he had some tears coming out of his eyes, but kept from crying. Yeah that's what everyone wants, is for him to cry. Naruto struggled, and the wound in his hand began to close up around the kunai handle.

Naruto grunted in pain as the men kept him pin down. "What should we do now?" asked one of the men, and they all looked at each other. "I think... We should cut him up a little, hand me my knife." the bandit leader said, and one handed a simply craving knife. Naruto saw this, and began to struggle, harder, and harder. His breathing becoming more, and more erratic. "He-HELP!" He shouted, no one listened, no one answered. They brought the knife on his skin, and the blade slowly pressed into the skin, Naruto yelled in pain as he felt the blade go in. "HEEELP!" he shouted in agony, "PLEASE KAMI!" they moved the blade down his his chest, slowly going deeper. Naruto cried out in pain, and began to roll his eyes in the back of his head. That's when everything went black.

_**With Tayuya, **_

He had let her get away, but why, why did he do it. Tayuya saw the small hut, and went inside. There she saw the box of clothing, and a Gi. 'this must be wear he comes to train by himself, but why so far from the village?' she asked herself in thought. That's when she went one of the boxes, and saw many kunai in them. She looked them, and they seemed to be rusted at the blades. However, they were tri-pronged which was strange. She looked at them, and noted how several were still in mint contention, and could be used in a fight. She smiled as she picked one up, she had a been slave for a whopping number of three weeks, but she never forgot how to fight. She was a student under a pale men inside of the grass country, she got separated from him, and she lost her way. That's when these bandits captured her, and just a few days before she was going to get her gift. What ever, that was supposed to be, and she knew it would help. This only frustrated her more.

She walked around, and noted how long he was taking, and became worried, 'where is he?" that's when a shout came out, a shot she only knew. Pain, and she got more worried, and more worried. It sounded like that boy... Naruto was his name. She walked back, and forth, and tried to close her ears, and ignore, maybe it's him beating the shit out of those bandits, it has to happen. Those bandits damn near raped her, and used her. However, she got lucky each, and every time so what was the blonde hair boy doing, she got more, and more worried, pacing back, and forth. She heard "KAMI PLEASE!" that's when she snapped, she grabbed a few kunai, and ran out of the hole, that she used to get in.

'Please be alright, please' she mentally begged, and she ran down the road, she could see a bloody kunai, and a dead man on the side of the road. "So there was an eighth" she said as she noticed the kunai in his balls, he had bled to death, 'he killed one of them, poor guy must be wrecked about it.' she pondered, and then she noticed, there was a blood spot before this guy, and then she said "No..." and ran again. That blood was not on the road, and from what she knew from him so far, and it was very little. She knew he did not like to use the roads, and thought 'damn, he's smart.' because her master actually taught her the same thing. The road was obvious choice of site to travel. This how most Ninja actually met their ends, especially if they had a high bounty. They were fought, and killed on the side of the road, head removed, punchline, and end of story.

She heard more, and more screaming, until it stopped. She ran faster, and soon she could tell she was subconsciously using chakra in her feet. She looked up on the road, and her heart just went to her throat. There laid the boy who had saved her, dead. He was dead, and she knew he was. He had too many bleeding cuts, too many deep wounds, and he was gone. It was her fault, and she knew it. Her fault for being captured, her fault for being a damsel in distress, her fucking fault! She slammed her fist into the ground, and began to cry. 'First my family, and now this boy, why does people who do nice things for me always get hurt!' she emotionally punished herself, and looked at him. She then saw his chest rise, and she just ran to him. His breathing was very shallow, and his heart was slowing. "Hey, HEY!" she yelled, trying to get him to open his eyes.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, and revealed the underside of his Iris, they were red, and seem to have something swirling in them like a comma mark, but it faded back to blue. She never noticed it, but Naruto had just did something. He was trying to move his mouth to talk, but all that came out was blood, and struggling breaths. "H-He-Heh-heh- Help... M-heh-Me." He begged between hoarse breathing, but his eyes flew open when he saw the red headed girl, and this was bad. He did not have time, to warn her, he just tried to say something. She couldn't make it out. She leaned closer, his mouth near her ear. "R-R-Run." he said in a low voice, and as she tried to run back towards the village, there they were, the bandits, and they began to slowly walk towards them. Tayuya holding the kunais charged at them. She leaped onto one of them, and wrapped her legs around the man's head, she then used momentum, and forced him to the ground, before rolling, and stabbing him in the throat. This would've normally traumatize anyone her age, but she has killed before, and this was not the first bandit she had killed, under her master she killed plenty, trying to free the grass country from bandit control, and she had friends, who were probably looking for her. She would not die here, especially since another relied on her right now.

_**With the Hokage, Naruto's house**_

"Naruto-chan!" the Hokage yelled out, he was knocking on the door, and he looked around, he was holding a cake, and it was decorated to having the Uzumaki spiral on it. That's when he became worried, and looked more, and more... But still no Naruto. That's when became worried, and left the cake sitting on the table. He ran out the door, and started looking around town, he went Naruto's usual gazing spot, on top of the fourth's head, he was not there. Went to his peaceful spot of the village, which was a swimming pond that not many people used. Then he went to Ichiraku's.

"Teuichi, have you seen Naruto?" Asked the old Kage as he entered the stall. "Yes, he left about a hour ago, but isn't he at his house?" ask the old cook, the Kage shook his head. "No he's not there, I've looked everywhere." Hiruzen said, and Teuichi looked worried, and Ayame spoke up. "Sir... Have you tried everywhere?" asked the Young women, and the Hokage nodded. "I...I don't think you have, please don't be mad at me father, I know Naruto's always told you everything, but he's not been fully honest with you as has been with me." Ayame said looking away, Sarutobi looked at her, and the old Kage was confused. "Ayame..." "Naruto has gone to another place, and he has only shown it me once, and told me if they, you know his... Hate group ever came after us, then we was to go there." Ayame said, she was trying to keep tears held in. The Hokage looked stunned. "So... He had a safe house?" He asked, and then Teuichi spoke up "That poor boy... He cared enough for us to be hidden if something couldn't be taken out on him, and if they came after us." Needless to say that old man had tears in his eyes. "Ayame... Where would it be?" The old cook asked, and she looked at him. "Why... Is ... Is he in trouble?" She asked him, Sarutobi just shook his head. "No, No not at all my dear. I just got him a cake for his birthday." he stated, and Ayame gave a small smile, but it was a sad one.

"Well why would he go there, you can tell us Ayame." her father said to comfort her. "He would... He would go there to get away from all this, bullshit... No... I am not even sorry i said bullshit, because it is bullshit, WHY!?" she yelled, "he's hurt by the people he's going to protect one day, he deserves to know the truth, and yet we keep hiding from him the truth!" The Hokage through out his life has suffered many losses, and held his head low, but never have he ever felt bad for all his tener he wished he could do something, but the civilian council controlled him until he did grad, or did something to become a ninja. "Ayame-chan, I wish I could do something, but I can't the civilian council hates the boy, because they do not understand, and if he was Ninja, then things would be a lot better for him, and they would not be able to touch him." Hiruzen explained. Ayame nodded, and looked at her father. "If I may, I want to lead the Hokage to the location to where he said to go."Ayame offered. Her father nodded. Ayame quickly got out of her apron, and got on her normal shoes. "Sir, if you may, please follow me." She said, and the Hokage nodded. They began to run down the street, Ayame all the while thinking 'We're going to celebrate your birthday right, little brother.' she thought to encourage her feelings, but little did they know this day was going to be a difficult one.

_**Back with Tayuya**_

She was fighting hard, she took several punches, and her mouth was bleeding from a cut. Naruto laid on the ground, too broken to get up, and Tayuya was desperately trying to hold them off, she having killed two of them already. However, she is pushed back into a tree, and hit in the stomach, she coughs up blood, and begins to fall to her knee, before being kicked in the face. Naruto was trying to get to get up, but kept falling back over. "N-no, I... I can't..." Naruto was desperate, he was hurt, and he had a lost a lot of blood, he tried one more time, but fell to the ground. His eyes still blurry, and they were hurting. "Gah!" Tayuya screamed out, and Naruto eyes snapped open, and became red again. That's when he felts himself fade into darkness. He fell back down on the ground as they grabbed her, and brought a kunai down to kill her.

_**Naruto's mind**_

Naruto was laying face up inside a watery grave, it was black, and there seemed to be no end to the darkness. He was scared, and frightened. He began to cry, and curse himself. _"I am... Too weak, I'm... A fool, a fucking fool... Now I am going to die... And someone else will suffer, like they alway do." _He lays there, and begins to close his eyes, that's when the people he cares about flash through his mind. "A-Ayame-neechan?" he said as the brown headed young chef appeared in his mind. _"Naruto... Don't give up, you're a good person, don't give in." _then she faded, and like pictures in his mind, it shows him the people he was friendly too, the people he considered precious, the people he considered family. Lee came into view, and looked Naruto dead in the eye _"Naruto-san, if you quit then my flames of youth will burn out! Fight Naruto-san fight!" _he remembered it the first time, the first time he fought Sasuke in a spar, he lost, but he never gave up. Three times Sasuke broke his nose, but the one thing that got Naruto, is how all the children even how some of Sasuke's "fans" were cheering for him, and that he never gave up. The only reason Sasuke won? He had to choke hold Naruto, and punch him in the windpipe. He then flashed away, and Sasuke appeared _"You the only one I really want to fight, so I can be stronger." _Naruto looked at this, and smiled. He would have apologize to the raven haired boy, it was his way of being friendly.

Naruto then looked around, and Notice them all. Sarutobi, Lee, Ayame, Sasuke, Tenten, and Red haired women. Naruto looked at her, she flashed a peace sign, while rubbing her stomach. Naruto looked around, and Notice everything was getting darker, he knew he was dying. They cut too deep in their rage, and that's when he heard a voice.

_**"So you're going to just lay here, and die?"**_

_"No... I can't..."_

_**"Boy..."**_

_"Who... Whose there?!"_

_**"You need power..."**_

_"Yes, Yes I need it now!"_

_**"Hehehe, Good answer"**_

Red light begins to glow inside his mind, and it takes the form of a fox. Naruto gets up, and walks towards it. He slowly inches closer, and then his eyes change color, they are red, but have two comma marks swirling in them. _"Why... Why do my eyes hurt... Why do I feel... Stronger." _He looks down in the water, notices his eyes. He backs up, and flops on his ass. _"What the hell!" _he shouts, and the voice echoes around. _**"Hehe, you will find out, for now... Here's your power... Kill them... Kill them all." **_Naruto's eyes open wide at the words, and he looks around, and the red light forms a beam that shoots through his chest. His face contorts to pain, but then to joy.

_"I can feel it, it is __**Incredible"**_

_**With Tayuya, on the outside world. \**_

"GRAAAAAGGGGHHHHHH!" Naruto roars, he sets straight up, and looks at the men holding Tayuya, the kunai barely above her eye. She was now scared, something was happening to the boy, he looked feral, more feral then she knew this was bad. She could feel the killing intent. That's when Naruto brought his clawed hands up to his face, and his chakra became visible. It shaped itself into a fox, the bandits looked on in horror, and Tayuya did as well. "He's... He's..." She started to say, only to be finished by five bandits screaming "DEMON|!" they began to run, but Naruto dashed at them, picking his kunai up, and found his first victim, a man with blue spiked hair, he sunk the kunai so deep into his back, the other end popped out from his chest. The man gruggles from the blood from his mouth, another bandit getting brave came up behind Naruto, and tried to kill him with one of his kunai Tayuya dropped, but Naruto quickly spun around, and at such speeds, No one notice, not until the bandits head dipped back, and the spurted out massive amounts of blood like fountain. Tayuya fell to her knees, and looked on in horror, and his eyes. They were slits, and in them... Swirling around them, two tomoe. They scared her to death. He slowly stalked towards her, in the time they were beating her up, they had once again bound her wrist. She tried to back away. He raised his hand, "No please don't!" Tayuya screamed.

_**With the Hokage**_

"Ayame... Stay here... Do you feel that?" He asked, and Ayame nodded. They could feel the raw killing intent, and knew it was the fox. They were scared, and that Naruto may be hurt... Hurt enough to unleash the fox. "Lord Hokage, you don't think..." "I hope not" was his immediate reply, and he sped off, and headed into the trees. He went as fast as he could. Naruto was the only grandson he had, and though it was at this moment he was most fearful, he was also most weary. He leaps tree from tree, his Hokage robs thrown off to reveal a battle suit. He was ready to fight at anytime, he just he did not have to fight the nine tails, especially not again. He had fought it to hold it off for a few minutes, and he tried to make sure Minato had time, and he succeeded with a small army, but he alone, especially now could never dream of the same feet again.

"No please don't!" he heard a girl scream, that's when he hurried, and came upon a horrible sight. Naruto was possessed by the Kyuubi, and held the head of men in his claws.

_**With Naruto/ Kyuubi**_

**"Must... Kill"**Naruto simply said raising his claw hand, Tayuya was whimpering in the corner, and she tried to move back, but was against a tree. That's when a bandit jumped down, and Naruto brought down his claw, catching the man in an angle, cutting his head off. Naruto grabbed the head, and roared in victory, he threw it to the ground, and using his now clawed feet, stumped on it, splattering it on the ground. Naruto tomeo in his eyes swirled around, and he looked, inside the red of his vision he could see chakra, and saw one powerful source land behind the two retreating bandits, and stick a sword in them.

"Lord Orochimaru!" Tayuya screamed, and she looked on as the boy smirked, and turned around, and brought his claws up again. The pale skinned man, identified as Orochimaru charged at Naruto, but was too slow as Naruto brought his claws down, cutting the binds off Tayuya's wrists. She looks at him, and looks into his eyes. Pain, pain was the only thing she could read in them, Orochimaru looks at the boy, and the boy looks at him, and slowly begins to walk towards him. **"Must... Prove... Existence... Must... Kill... Must, Destroy." **Naruto grumbled in a demonic tone. Orochimaru noticed the killing intent, and began to snicker. "Poor boy, so much anger, but you got to die." he said pulling a sword from his mouth only a for a staff to land in front of him.

"Well... Hello Sarutobi-sensei" Orochimaru said turning towards Hiruzen. "Orochimaru, leave... " He ordered, and Orochimaru just snickered "And why should I... The boy attacked one of mine. You know the law." Orochimaru said, but Tayuya interjected, "No... He saved me, my lord." she weakly stated, Orochimaru turned back, and looked at her, his head to the side a little. "What..." Tayuya was scared, she knew Orochimaru was powerful, and that he could easily kill her, and the boy. However, to her Horror, Naruto charged him. _**"Die... " **_his voice grown more demonic, and that's when Orochimaru saw his eyes. He barely dodged, and countered, he sent a kick to the boy, slamming it into his side, and into a tree. "Tayuya... Retreat, for this time... I will retreat sensei... But remember... I will return." He said grabbing Tayuya, and they bled away in fire.

Naruto, however, was enraged. He began to skulk towards the old man, but as he did, Ayame came behind, and grabbed him. Holding him in a tight hug. "Naruto... Stop... Your not a demon, this is not you." she begged, and the old man looked at Naruto's eyes, and his own widen. 'No... Just like his father, he's unlocked it.' he said in thought of the realization.

Naruto then just roared out, as the chakra receded, and he fell into unconsciousness, but his eyes just went back to normal, and there he laid, comforted by the Hokage, and the one person he consider a sister.

_**With Tayuya**_

"Tayuya, who was that boy?"

"N-Naruto sir."

Orochimaru reaches out to the girl, and she feels numb on his touch. "Did he scare you?" he asked, and she nodded. Orochimaru smiled "Good, because he was gunning for the strongest first." he stated, and she looked at him. "Huh? What does that mean?" she aked, and he smiled, he knew he was about to tell her a lie to make him forget. "He was going to save you for last my dear, that's the way demons are." he snickered, and she looked at him, but just nodded. She had few tears come done her eyes, and then she felt a stabbing pain in her neck as Orochimaru brought his fanged teeth into the young girls shoulder. Making the blondes image disappear from her mind altogether.


	4. Testing

_**When you ride the storm**_

_**Chapter four: testing**_

_**Looking for beta**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Naruto was running through the streets, a man following close behind him, he was once again skipping class, and he had a bucket of paint with him. It has been two years since the incident with the bandits, and Naruto just has two years left till graduation. The man following him was Iruka Umino, his long time friend, and sensei. He was shouting, and cursing because, Naruto had gotten him with a rainbow paint tag. The now once brown-haired man, had a multicolor spiky mass of color that is his hair, and looked like schmucky the clone. Naruto was laughing his ass off, it had been so easy. Catch sensei turning his back to the board, and throw the kunai. Simple as that, and you never knew it was a fake Kunai. Naruto had a habit, or obsession, take your pick. Of changing out the tips of fake kunai, into metal tips. So when he could play his pranks, no one could say their life was in danger, and that the "monster" was loose. Naruto got Iruka off, by throwing it right above his head, cutting a few hairs off. He looked up, and saw the kunai, and the only thing that could go through the chuunins mind at the damn moment 'Mother fu...' he could never get to finish that thought when it had exploded.

Now back to the what was happening now, Naruto is running through the streets, and kept going to confuse the people who were watching. "What in the hell?" one asked, and the others just shrugged before they continue on with their lives, until PLECH! Naruto came back around the corner he turned, and this time he was high tailing. Iruka came running out the corner as well, and he was sending dust-up with his speed. "Your dead little brother!" he shouted, and Naruto gasped in fear, and he kept running as fast as he could. He looked towards a building, and using his speed, and his momentum ran up the wall, having learned the wall run Jutsu from his Jiji, and having some good control, he easily was running up at top speed.

Naruto was laughing, and actually pulled out some head phones. "Heh, I hope he doesn't mind me borrowing his music player." Naruto said, and he put the head phones in his ears. Soon soft rock was jamming in his ears, and could feel it's flow of music guide his running. Naruto blue eyes caught the sung causing to gleam a little, and blind him, but as he recovered, and to his horror, or pleasure. He was running towards the wooden wall of the local spa. Naruto gathers chakra into his feet, and power jumps.

The women below him shriek as he does, and he keeps his shit eating grin to himself, and looks down, and too his horror. Tanten, who was violently pissed, began to reach for her kunai, and launched it at Naruto. The kunai flew in the air, and barely flew past his private area, Naruto sighed in relieve, and then he wondered. Then he yelled out, before hitting the ground, while turning to the wall. "The hell are you doing skipping Tenten!" Naruto yelled out, only to have kunai launched at him.

Naruto then took off running again, and found himself alone, and smiled. "Guess I lost him" he said while looking to his back. However, he did not notice the person he had "loss" was standing in front of him, and he ran right into him. Naruto fell on his ass, and he looked up, and his eyes widened. "Oh... Crap." he said, and Iruka had a bucket of paint. "Hey Naruto... Guess what." Iruka said with frightening calm voice, Naruto twitched in fear, and Iruka just threw the paint on him. The paint was black, and Naruto was too late to move as it splashed on him, and he just looked at Iruka, and Iruka looked at him. They begin to chuckle, then they had a full-blown laugh. "Hahaha, that was a good come back Iruka, I get you, you get me. You still look like a clown!" Naruto jabbed at his teacher, and Iruka just smiled "You look like the grump we have, and by the way all you need to do for yes, is say Hn. You'll be a blue-eyed Uchiha yet." Iruka laughed, and Naruto mockingly went "Hn" and they laughed even harder. Naruto punching the ground. "Iruka-Sensei, that's not nice you know, Sasuke is one of my friends. Sure we had a rough start, but me, and him both hang out a couple of times, and besides... All the hell with it, he is a grump!" Naruto laughed out, and Iruka just laughed with a howl. If only they knew how right he was about, Naruto being a blue-eyed Uchiha

"Hey Naruto?"

"Yeah? What is it?" he said wiping a tear of laughter away from his face.

"What's your dreams... Truly?"

"Hmm I don't really know... I want to become Hokage, because I want people to see me who I am."

Iruka pondered this, and smiled. Naruto learned about the nine tails early. When he had fought the bandits, and found himself covered in blood. The Hokage told him about his tenant. At first Naruto was mad, and yelled at him for keeping in the dark, but the Hokage got Naruto to calm down, and eventually Naruto accepted his status, and actually smiled at it a month later, right when the Sandaime removed the law.

Many expected Naruto to be jibed at, or jeered. However, some people found respect in the boy's will, and courage. Out of the many people who hated him, and out the few that didn't, that number became a little more even. With Naruto gaining the respect of his class, and some of their parents. Naruto even started to have his own little fan club going about, but it was not as big as the cult focused around Sasuke. Naruto really didn't care though, and he kept going forward like usually did. However, though he did have moments.

The times he would wake up alone, and cry from a nightmare, and no one there to comfort him. There was no one to say the three words to make people feel alive, and children happy. "I'm Proud of you" or the very thing that connected someone to their leaving loved one "I love you" or even the motion of being ever taken care of. Naruto found himself alone, and he wondered if he wasn't a Jinchuriki could he ever of had a normal life.

He wondered what his parents looked like, and wondered what they were like. This caused him to cry some days, and make him wish he could see them. Sometimes when he dreams he can hear them, and he even saw a woman with red hair, but her back to him. They were in the forest, but as he journeyed to her, she ran away. This made Naruto hurt, and be in pain when he woke from these dreams. The hole in his heart that could not be filled. He knew he was going to be alone, and that he was going to have to tough it out, but it was tough. Could one ever who had a family imagine waking up, and them not being there to say "Love you, Have a good day... I am proud of son"? That was Naruto's reality, but he was taking it as best he could, and he knew that he was going to struggle as time moved on.

"Naruto?"

"Yeah..."

"You ok man?"

"I'll be fine, just thinking."

"Hmm well, we better get going."

"Damn... Ok, I guess."

Naruto reaches for Iruka's hand, and the teacher helps his student to his feet. Naruto gave a warm smile, and said "Lets go to school, Iruka-Neesan." with that they walked towards the school.

_**Two years later, graduation exams. Hokage office, 10:50am**_

"Heh, so todays the day uh, the day were the Jonin will be assigned students" The kage said as he looked out the window, and smiled. "Well then, so what do you think of young Naruto, Danzo?" The man turned to see a wrapped up elder. He wore a cast, and looked to have seen better days, and the man smiled. "Well... Hiruzen, I can see the will of fire burn in his eyes, a true Konoha shinobi" Danzo said with gusto, or at least as best he could. "Heh... I agree, Naruto is going to lead us into a new dawn one day, He's got my respect already." Danzo raised a a eye brow at this, and asked "How does he have your respect, Hiruzen my old team-mate." the Old kage simply smiled, and turned to face the crippled man. "What's he's been through Danzo-san, no family, no parents... I couldn't even think of the Uchiha going through it all, and his clan destroyed by us." the Kage now took on a solemn look. "I only wish if Fugaku had listened to me, and instead of threatening me, and my village. Little Sasuke did not deserve this, he deserves better, but so does Naruto... The life of the Shinobi has already touched them, not even out of the starting gates yet."

Danzo stepped aside to make room for a file carrier, and Danzo's eyes widened. "So... That big behemoth of paper work is Naruto's files?" He asked, and Hiruzen nodded. "Yes... Quite impressive isn't it, I got all his records in here, his birth certificate, his blood line, his family name... Though we still keep it secret, because you know Iwagakure would come running. Also I have his recent Chakra score, potential, and grades." Said Hiruzen, and Danzo smiled "How recent" "Just came in now, not even I know what they are." Hirzeun admitted, and Danzo smiled deviously. "Well let's look at them, and see where are Minato looka like is at" Danzo said with a smile, and Hiruzen nodded.

They got the folder out, and began to read through it.

_**Name: Uzumaki Naruto**_

_**Age: 11**_

_**Bloodline: Secret**_

_**Notable traits: Blonde hair, deep blue eyes, Whisker marks on face.**_

_**Blood type: B**_

_**Chakra color: light blue**_

_**Personality: Caring, trusting, and willing**_

_**Rank: Academy student**_

**Chakra level: 400 (yes we're using DBZ element measure power)**

**Status: Jinchuriki of Kyuubi no Yoko *Aware of the beast sealed inside of him***

**Elemental affinity: Fire, Wind **

**Any Known Jutsu: **

_**Fire style: fire ball**_

_**Fire style: phenix flower**_

_**Fire style: roaring tiger**_

_**Wind style: air palm**_

_**Wind style: wind blitz**_

_**Wind style: Wind wall**_

_**Tree climbing**_

_**Water walking**_

_**Fire Wind style: Searing wind *note: Upper B rank jutsu***_

_**Clone jutsu**_

_**Henge**_

_**Phenix palm *healing jutsu, required for this years grad class***_

_**Number of Kills: five**_

_**Killed: Bandits, local criminal rapist**_

_**Bingo book status: none**_

_**Civilian job: none**_

_**Battle attire: standard Konoha vest**_

_**Weapon: Katana **_

_**Psyche report: **_

_**Pros: **_

_**exhibits extreme confidence**_

_**Great team worker**_

_**leader quality**_

_**puts a smile in the eyes of many**_

_**Cons**_

_**- over achiever**_

_**- will lose focus if fails at something**_

_**- desperate to impress people**_

**Shinobi skills *1 being the lowest, 100 being the highest***

**Ninjutsu: 78**

**Genjutsu: 23**

**Taijutsu:** **69**

**Intelligence: 60**

**Chakra: 89**

**Stamina: 90**

**Chakra Control: 50**

**Total: 459**

"He's not bad Hiruzen, Not bad at all." Danzo commented on the grades. "Heh, tell me about it, he was made a special tests to see where he could be with the Kyuubi's powers, and we got to saw something that would make minor Kage like in the land of snow, rice, and grass. Shake in their boots, because we all know minor Kage, are afraid of threats to their control" Hiruzen jabbed. Danzo took the time to let it sink in, and smiled. "Yeah, that's true... So what will happen now?" Danzo asked, and Hiruzen smiled, "now we wait."

_**Academy, Test rooms, 10:40am**_

Naruto was ready, he had practiced this for years on end, and he was going to go out flashy. He had his eyes closed as he walked up the front, and then came the first part of the test. The **Henge **which was a basic trick of all ninja, and Naruto was going to enjoy this. He was going to do three things today. One he was going to honor Sasuke's clan, two he was going make 'someone bow', and three he was going out of here, a genin. He turned to Sasuke, and the boy just smirked at him, and Naruto just gave a smirk back.

"Ok one Uzumaki Naruto, you are going to be **Henge** into... Uchiha Madara? Are you sure Naruto? And the Blonde just smiled, Sasuke quirked a eye brow, and looked at the blonde friend of his. "Hey Sasuke, quit gawking, and watch this" Naruto said giving a thumbs up. Sasuke smiled a smug smile, and motioned his hand as if to say "Go on with the show" many of the people from Naruto's class was skeptical. However, the blonde put his hands together, and began to channel chakra. Naruto smirked increased, and then a white cloud erupted. As the cloud cleared there stood Uchiha Madara, and inside... A clown suite. "Naruto... What in the hell..." Iruka gawked, and Sasuke was snickering, and everyone else was laughing. "What can't a guy that betrays Konoha be a clown?" Naruto asked through his Madara transformation. This caused Iruka to scowl, but also laugh. "Ok... So what do you think students, since he meant it as a joke, Pass or Fail?" Iruka asked, and many of the children said "Pass!" and Naruto smiled, and looked at his peers, and gave a bow, as if he was a performer.

"Ok, class, let us proceed the taijutsu testing grounds." Iruka said, and Naruto was the first out the door. 'almost there, almost there Naruto' he said to himself, and he looked back to see his other Sensei Mizuki. He was slowly walking out, and was eyeing Naruto the entire time. Naruto just growled a little, and got ready for his match. The graduation was going to be hard, and he was gunning for rookie of the year, just like Sasuke was, along with Kiba. Naruto, and Mizuki were the ones set to spar in the last match. Iruka, and Kiba inside the first match, and Sasuke, and Izumo a man Naruto also considered a brother inside the second. Everyone else got rotated in.

Naruto watched as Kiba, and Iruka walked to the center of match ring. The match ring itself was a small, 50 foot square, if you got pushed out, you failed, if you survived a full minute you passed simple right? Wrong... The instructors will throw what they got at you, and Naruto had the misfortune of being stuck with a Taijutsu expert of the Chuunin. Son of a bitch!

_**Kiba Vs. Iruka**_

No sooner did they cross in did Kiba barrel towards Iruka, the Chuunin smirked, and easily dodged the punches, and slashes with his claws. Iruka jumped, and made Kiba follow him around, and turned on his hill sending his fist into the young Inuzuka's face, Naruto looked on, and so did Sasuke. Naruto knew what Iruka was doing, it was part of their shared fighting style, he would make the opponent follow, and when they felt at ease to attack, they would leave their center mass, or face open, and all it took was a quick jab in the right area, and they would be down. However, Kiba took the punch with a smile, and kept going. Naruto found himself cheering for the Inuzuka, and Making Iruka work for his teaching job. It was said if an instructor lost to a graduate, then they too would get send into the academy

Kiba was making Iruka work for it, and he knew how to get Iruka to be mad, and slip up. However, Kiba had a bit of honor, and knew that saying or calling his little "brother" a demon, may just leave Kiba on the brink. Iruka saw his opening, and flipped backwards, but sent his foot into Kiba's chin, and he smirked as he saw the young Inuzuka fly back.

"Hurt?"

"Naw, that was a good move Sensei, let's go again!"

They both charged at each other, their punches becoming rapid, and one blocking the other's with his own fists. Naruto was watching, and time seem to move slow to him. He could feel his eyes burning as he did, and begin to mimic the jabs, and punches with his hands. Even Kiba clawed attacks were not safe from his observation. Naruto kept his eyes on them the entire time, entranced in their movements, in a way it was like a wild dance between the two. Naruto wanted to dance with them, this violent, graceful dance.

Kiba, and Iruka near the forty-second mark, and Kiba actually is got Iruka on the ropes, his rapid attacks, and rapid charges are getting the better of the chuunin, and Iruka was trying. Kiba launched an ax kick as he spun in the air above Iruka from dodging a sweeping kick, and everyone watched as the timer began to go off, and Kiba stop.

"Good... Job... Kiba... You... Pass" Iruka said while trying to get oxygen in. They both walked off, and Sasuke was up, however at that time, Mizuki stepped up, and said "Let me, and the young blonde go up first, let you have the main event." The instuctors looked at Mizuki, it was no secret he hated the blonde Jinchuriki, but nothing he could would prevent Naruto's growth, so the next best thing? Beat the unholy hell out of the little shit. Naruto stepped up to the ring, and gave a bow, but Mizuki did not, and yelled out "get in your stance!" Iruka was about to intervene, then he saw the look in Naruto's eye, he's about pull something.

Naruto, having observed the fight earlier got into a simular stance to Kiba's, and this left everyone confused. "Yo Naruto, what you doing, I don't think you can use my Taijutsu style bud!"Kiba yelled out in concern, Naruto just looked at Mizuki, and said "When the bell rings, we dance like graceful warriors in battle." this shocked most people, and even Mizuki quirked an eye brow. "Naruto... What was that?" Sasuke asked, and Naruto shrugged his shoulders "My own little saying, taijutsu fights are like dance, and... I have waited for this moment for two years, and I think you have Mizuki-san." "It's Sensei, not san" that teacher said with a sneer, and Naruto just smirked "You never taught me my taijutsu... Me, and Iruka practice it, and I've gotten into my style. Since I am the Kyuubi no Yoko's Jinchuriki, and thus a Kitsune... I guess I can call it. _**Kitsune no Odori. **_Also... Don't blink"

BBBBBRRRRRRRINNNNNNNNNNN

_**Naruto vs. Mizuki **_

Mizuki made the first move, and charged at Naruto, he jumped and spun in the air for a ax kick, but Naruto simply caught the food, and while Mizuki used chakra to keep himself in the air, using Naruto's palm as a wall, that was his first mistake. Naruto snaked around, and let go of his food, and let the all so called "sensei" fall back to his feet, and forced on the defensive immediately. Naruto slashing, and punching made him worry about falling into the same situation Iruka had, and Naruto wanted to press that better, but he kept it too himself, and began to play a familiar tune inside his head as he fought.

"Damn you!" Mizuki shouted as Naruto's fist connect to his face, and Naruto ran up his body as if a wall, and then just pushed kicked him back, and while he was flipping backwards midair, Mizuki tried to get in a hit, only for Naruto to spin, and land on all fours, and sweep kick him, however, he managed to roll out of the way of downed kick. Mizuki was horribly being outmatched here, and he needed to start upping his game, and charged. Mizuki launched flourish after flourish of punches, and Naruto avoided them as if he could see them coming, and Naruto felt his eyes burning again. 'Damn, what is this pain I keep feeling' Naruto stated, and then got punched in his face for his distraction. However, he recovered, and begin to punch back, and Naruto smirked as once again he was winning this dance, and in fact. _**"Downward fox trap!" **_Naruto shouted as he got on all fours, and flipped forwards, kicking Mizuki with both hind legs, and then flipping back up, and wrapping his legs around Mizuki's head, and flipping himself, and the man backwards, now Mizuki was on his stomach, and Naruto wailed as he sent a fist into Mizuki's back, and thus ending the match.

Everyone gasped as they saw the form of Mizuki twitching on the ground slowly rise, his head redder than a hornet's eye. He looked at Naruto, who just smiled at him "Sorry, didn't mean to go too far, so does this mean I beat" Naruto asked sheepishly, and Mizuki took a moment, and he nodded. However as he walked back, he shot a death glare towards Naruto, who in return gave him his own. That's Mizuki briefly saw it, but thought he was hallucinating. Naruto eyes flashing red, and he shook his head, and seemed they went back to normal.

Naruto looked, and walked to go under a tree, and take a nap, the match took some out of him, and he needed rest for his last act of the day, the ninjutsu course. As he rested he felt someone come towards him, and sit down by him. He looked over, and Genma was sitting next to him. "Hey Genma-san, how are you?" Naruto asked, and the chuunin smiled, "I am fine Naruto, you did good out there. I think thought, you pissed off Mizuki." Naruto just scuffed at that, and said "Four years he's ridden my ass like a mule, and now I got payback. Thanks to Iruka, and you that is." Naruto stated with a smile, and Genma was smiling too "Hey don't forget about Izumo." Naruto, and Him chucked at that. "Yeah, but unlike you, he taught me a good way to sleep." "Chakra to the ears?" Naruto nodded, and looked Genma. "so when are going to teach me any new wind-style jutsu?" Genma looked at him, and smiled "When you become a Chunin" Naruto jsut sweat dropped at this, and smiled. "So you have any idea, where the next exams are being hailed at?" Naruto asked, and Genma smiled "Not in Konoha, it will be in Sunagakure, or Otogakure. The new village that came up, it could use the revenue." Genma stated, and Naruto nodded.

Naruto looked up in the clouds, and closed his eyes.

_**Inside Naruto's head**_

The meadow grew silent as he entered it, Naruto having met the Kyuubi the first time decided that him being his prisoner, he would at least be as kind, and courteous as possible. Naruto looked around, and the sky was dark, signaling the fox was asleep inside his own little area, and kept walking. "Hello?" Naruto asked, and got a grumble grunt as his response. "Come on Fox, I know you detected me entering here." Naruto said with a grunt. The fox's area lit up with a red light

_**"What do you want? Flesh bag."**_

"Well that's a nice way to greet me, and besides isn't this place better than that dump of sewer way back a year ago?"

_**"Hn... Good point, but still anyplace would be better than being inside you."**_

"Wouldn't blame you, but if you kept a lid on your anger then we wouldn't be in this situation."

_**"Yeah, yeah, what ever. What do you want?"**_

"Nothing, can I not talk to someone who knew me as a baby?"

_**" ... "**_

"Ok... Be that way then, I frankly don't care. You know for everything I try to do for you, your still an ass to me!"

_**"Well if you rip off the sea..."**_

"No... I rather have my eyes plucked out. Speaking of which why have they been flashing red!"

_**"So... Your taking Notice"**_

"Yeah, I've taken notice, what is it?"

_**"Well, I'll let you figure it out, but for now, I am going back to bed."**_

The Kyuubi walks away from the cage, and just lays back down, and leaving a poor, confused Naruto, who too was just going to leave it be, and exit his mind.

_**Back in the real world.**_

"Well let's get going to the last test, eh?" Genma said, and Naruto nodded, and saw that Sasuke won his fight, and gave the raven haired boy a thumbs up. Which the Raven haired boy gladly returned.

_**End chapter (err nope, DBZ time)**_

Pre Naruto, Minato time

Madara (Prime, evil, EMS) 70,000

Madara (Prime, evil, EMS, angry) 100,000

Madara (Gravely wounded, EMS) 1000

Madara/ Kibo( New life, calm, recovering) 40,000

Madara/ Kibo (in love, and falling for Haru, calm) 60,000

Madara/ Kibo (near his time of death, calm, sick) 120,000 *not his max power, unknown with EMS activated at that time*

Harishima (calm, Prime) 40,000

Harishima (Mokuton, senin mode) 100,500

Harishima (Senju senin mode, Mokuton, Angry) 130,000

Haru (calm) 30,000

Haru (Angry) 40,000

Haru (Pregnant) 20,000

Haru (sick) 2000

*Note, until Character gets featured, not in canon differnce talk they will be put inside power ranking*

Minato's time, Attack on Konoha

Minato (worried over son's birth) 50,000

Minato (defending Naruto) 80,000

Minato (Angry, ready to dance) 100,000

Minato: (MS, angry) 140,000

Minato (stabbed with Kyuubi claw) 30,000

Minato (reaper death seal) 50,000

Kushina (birth) 30,000

Kushina (bleeding out) 2000

Masked man (Calm) 100,000

Masked man (angry) 120,000

Masked man (Sharingan, angry) 150,000

Masked man (hit with Rasangan) 50,000

Kyuubi (Released) 100,000,000

Kyuubi (Controlled) 50,000,000 *Masked man does not know how to unleash full power*

Kyuubi (being sealed, reaper'ed *coining that term* ) 24,000,000

Hiruzen (Ready to go mode, Monkey staff, and battle ready) 300,000

Naruto (baby, sealed nine tails) 23

Pre time skip

Naruto (Child) 45

Naruto (Child, angry) 100

Naruto (defending Tayuya) 130

Naruto (heavily injured, child) 19

Naruto (dying) 1

Naruto (with Kitsune chakra, and Sharingan eyes) 800*Note this will increase as he gets older, that puts him high genin*

Naruto (Sharingan) 300

Sakura (child) 34

Sasuke (Child, calm) 100

Sasuke (Angry, child) 180

Hokage (old, calm) 5000

Hokage (ready for battle, old) 15,000

Orochimaru (calm) 4500

Orochimaru (ready to fight) 10,000

Iruka (calm) 708

Iruka (Angry) 900

Kiba (child, calm) 95

Tayuya (captured) 45

Tayuya (with Minato kunai) 130

Tayuya (fighting with everything she has/ defending Naruto) 200

Bandits (each) 200

Bandit leader (angry) 400

Curse mark granted Tayuya (in pain/ no shit) 300

Ayame (all around) 100-170

Teuichi (retired, cook) 400

Post time skip (testing)

Naruto (calm, Henge into Madara) 400

Naruto (Ready to fight) 450

Naruto (Fox dance) 550

Naruto (Will, and Fox dance) 600

Naruto (brief sharingan activation/ red eye flashing) 700

Naruto (relaxed) 350

Iruka (calm) 600

Iruka (irritated) 700

Iruka (read to fight) 1000

Iruka (fighting, lightly) 1200

Mizuki (Angered) 500

Mizuki (ready to fight) 800

Mizuki (pissed, fighting) 1000 *Note: Naruto beat him with technique*

Kiba (Ready to fight) 500

Kiba (Wolf stance) 800

Kiba (fighting for real) 900

Sasuke (Calm) 800

Sasuke (happy/ content) 700

Sasuke (ready to fight) 950

Hokage (older, calm) 7,000

Danzo (calm) 6,000

Kyuubi (sealed inside meadow grove version of seal) 70,000,000

Reaper death seal (yep) 300,000,000

_**Next time**_

_**Ninjutsu, night of graduation Red vs yellow (Take a guess people)**_


	5. Naruto's grad night, Red vs Yellow

_**When you ride the storm**_

_**Chapter five: Naruto's grad night, Red vs. Yellow**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto was having a very good day, not only was he in the running for rookie of the year at the moment. He got to beat Mizuki's ass, and show everyone that he's not a dope. Soon he would show them how good at Ninjutsu he just was. No one knew it, but Iruka, and the other Chunin. Naruto had been practicing his elemental training, and had begun to use them in many situation to gain better control. Like need to light a fire, no problem just **fire ball **the pit, need to keep going well sir use **wind blitz. **If you need to run faster, and keep dust out of your face, **Wind wall**.

Now it was time to showcase his powers, and he would love every moment of it. Though the first thing he would have to do, is listen to see if he can even begin the show, or even get to lead the dance. For Naruto to consider this a dance would be a rather tame example, no to consider this a dance of ninjutsu. He would have dummies, and be tasked to take them down with a specific set of Wind, Fire, or Combo. This actually made Naruto above everyone else, where they we're now learning to use clones, Naruto HAS learned to combine Nature affinities, and use them.

"Ok class, listen up. Right now this the second to last of the tests today, the next test in the graduation exam is the written exam."

"Hai, Iruka Sensei!" They all answered.

"Your goal is to display five jutsu, The clone, The fireball jutsu, one of your own that you learned on your own, and the medical jutsu, and along with tree walking. Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Neji, you are all up first."

Naruto walked with Sasuke to the area where they were to showcase their abilities. Sasuke, and Naruto allowed to grace their lips, and they looked at each other. Naruto began to say "Show me" but Sasuke finished it with saying "What you got." they stepped up first, and they began to form the same hand seals. Soon they breathed in, and took in a mighty amount of air into their lungs. Then they threw to mouths open, and a large stream of fire shot out. Sasuke kept at it for a moment, and then Naruto applied more chakra to his making it bigger, and Sasuke did the same. Their respective dummies was burnt to a crisp. Naruto, and Sasuke glared at each other, and it appeared as if lighting was shooting from their eyes, and clashing.

"Good job boys, now clones please!" Iruka announced, and Sasuke smiled, and formed a tiger sign, and out came three illusion clones. Naruto formed a ram sign, and Iruka looked at him. "Naruto that is not the proper hand sign for the clone jutsu!" He shouted, and Naruto just smiled. "Relax, and watch the show" Naruto said, and then he focused chakra. Then smoke popped in the area, and there stood ten solid Naruto's. Iruka got wide eyed, and looked at Naruto "Since when did you know _**Shadow clone**_?" Iruka said with the last word in a shout, and Naruto smiled "Since I took a little peek at the sealing scrolls inside the school." He said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, that's when a pink hair girl shouted out. "Iruka Sensei that's against the rules, should'nt he be punished?!" She yelled in question, Iruka nodded, but Naruto spoke up "There is only the honor code, and that's it, there are no rules, there is only the honor code, and I never said "I promise not to peek into the private area of the academy" if there was ever a thing about it, I might've skip that day!" Naruto said in retort, and Iruka looked at Naruto, and nodded "He's right, there is only the honor code." Iruka said, and Naruto smiled.

Naruto then began to speak again, and this time he was going to drive his point home. "The ten rules of the honor code. You shall not harm infants, You honor the clients wishes, You follow the code wholeheartedly, and You Honor your mission. You never betray a client, no matter his intention, You fight to become stronger, not to prove yourself, that comes with the territory, and never ever betray the client. You honor all agreements as well." Naruto said, and everyone applauded, and Naruto smiled. That's when he turned to his clones, and said "Go to my house, clean it, and prepare some dinner, I am inviting everyone over after this!" Naruto announced.

Everyone got happy, and smiled. Then one of clones spoke up, it had red eyes. "And you'll be doing what?" He asked, and Naruto frowned, knowing one out of ten clones would get influenced by Kyuubi's chakra. "I'll be getting everyone there, now... Disperse!" Naruto shouted, the clones did, but the one with the red eyes. "Yes sir, and by the way Naruto-Sama... We need to talk" then the red eyed clone dispersed. Iruka looked at the clone, and noticed the red eyes "Hey Naruto was that a defect?" Iruka asked, and Naruto shook his head "No, Kyuubi seems to have influence one out every ten clones. Though it may seem bad, it's actually both side benefit." Naruto said shrugging his shoulders, everyone gasps, and glare at him. "What the hell could the Kyuubi get loose?" A blonde girl yells, and Naruto looks at her "no Ino, he can't get loose, it requires I the main container to unleash him. The benefit on my side, I can talk to him in a more comfortable environment location other than my mind, which is kind of like meditating, but it's not always practical especially in combat. Since I could be vulnerable, and thus killed... Which in turns let's him out fully. The benefit he gets, and keeps on a mutual grounds, anything the clone he control feels, I feel, and he feels. So I can actually keep tabs on him, and if he should screw up" he snaps his fingers "pop says the kunai in the balloon." Naruto said, leaving everyone in awe, even MIzuki who just came back.

"Ok, Naruto I am going to cut my hand, I want you to heal it" Iruka stated, and Naruto walked over to him, and frowned... He never liked to see blood, even when hunting he would just try to quickly, and painlessly break the animal's neck... So it wouldn't feel any pain. Iruka took the kunai, and cut into his arm, Naruto tensed at the sight of blood, and quickly started to shake, but put his palms on Iruka's arms. A blue light soon emerged from them, and began to rapidly heal the wound on Iruka's arm.

The blood on his hands, after he was done. Made him take a step back, and then he asked "Iruka sensei, can I please be excused" Iruka nodded, and allowed Naruto to leave the grounds, Sasuke took notice, and wondered over to him. "Yo Naruto you Ok?" He asked, and Naruto shook his head "No... I don't like blood... I just don't like seeing the sight of it." was all Naruto said, before he ran to the bathrooms.

A few minutes later, Naruto came out, and he was refreshed, and proceeded to step up, and he saw that he, and Iruka was the only ones there. "Naruto, you ok?" Iruka asked, and Naruto now nodded his head "yeah... Let's do this."

_**With Danzo, and Hiruzen**_

_**"**_So Hiruzen, does Naruto have any fears?" Asked Danzo who was sitting in a chair, and drinking some tea. The old Kage looked at him, and nodded. "Yes... I could tell you the story if you like to hear it." The Hokage said, and Danzo nodded, and while drinking, he motioned for the Hokage to precede. Hiruzen took a deep breath, and prepared to tell Danzo of that faithful day.

_**Flash back/ Hokage's story.**_

_"__**Must... Kill**__"Naruto simply said raising his claw hand, Tayuya was whimpering in the corner, and she tried to move back, but was against a tree. That's when a bandit jumped down, and Naruto brought down his claw, catching the man in an angle, cutting his head off. Naruto grabbed the head, and roared in victory, he threw it to the ground, and using his now clawed feet, stumped on it, splattering it on the ground. Naruto tomeo in his eyes swirled around, and he looked, inside the red of his vision he could see chakra, and saw one powerful source land behind the two retreating bandits, and stick a sword in them._

_"Lord Orochimaru!" Tayuya screamed, and she looked on as the boy smirked, and turned around, and brought his claws up again. The pale skinned man, identified as Orochimaru charged at Naruto, but was too slow as Naruto brought his claws down, cutting the binds off Tayuya's wrists. She looks at him, and looks into his eyes. Pain, pain was the only thing she could read in them, Orochimaru looks at the boy, and the boy looks at him, and slowly begins to walk towards him. "Must... Prove... Existence... Must... Kill... Must, Destroy." Naruto grumbled in a demonic tone. Orochimaru noticed the killing intent, and began to snicker. "Poor boy, so much anger, but you got to die." he said pulling a sword from his mouth only a for a staff to land in front of him._

_"Well... Hello Sarutobi-sensei" Orochimaru said turning towards Hiruzen. "Orochimaru, leave... " He ordered, and Orochimaru just snickered "And why should I... The boy attacked one of mine. You know the law." Orochimaru said, but Tayuya interjected, "No... He saved me, my lord." she weakly stated, Orochimaru turned back, and looked at her, his head to the side a little. "What..." Tayuya was scared, she knew Orochimaru was powerful, and that he could easily kill her, and the boy. However, to her Horror, Naruto charged him. "Die... " his voice grown more demonic, and that's when Orochimaru saw his eyes. He barely dodged, and countered, he sent a kick to the boy, slamming it into his side, and into a tree. "Tayuya... Retreat, for this time... I will retreat sensei... But remember... I will return." He said grabbing Tayuya, and they bled away in fire._

_Naruto, however, was enraged. He began to skulk towards the old man, but as he did, Ayame came behind, and grabbed him. Holding him in a tight hug. "Naruto... Stop... Your not a demon, this is not you." she begged, and the old man looked at Naruto's eyes, and his own widen. 'No... Just like his father, he's unlocked it.' he said in thought of the realization._

_Naruto then just roared out, as the chakra receded, and he fell into unconsciousness, but his eyes just went back to normal, and there he laid, comforted by the Hokage, and the one person he consider a sister._

_He woke up a hour and eighteen minutes later, and he layed blood soaked, his clothing bloodstained, and he had blood in his mouth, and could taste it. He then looked around, and begin to shake violently. "Hokage Sama the boy's awake, should we take the bodies to the morgue ?" Asked a ANBU agent, and the Hokage nodded. "Old man, what happened, where is the girl?!" Naruto asked, and he was looking around, and he looked at himself in a puddle of water, he had blood all over him, and then he looked around to see the bodies of the men he had killed, and began to shake his head. "No... No, no, no, no, NO, NO, NO!" He yelled, and started to bawl. "They killed her didn't they!" Naruto wailed, and the Hokage held him close, "No Naruto, that's not any of her's, look at me." The Kage softly ordered, Naruto slowly moved his gaze up, and saw the man trying to give him a smile. "Naruto... You killed some people, but you did it to protect someone there is no shame in that" He said trying to comfort the Boy, Naruto shook his head " no... I'm a monster" then a resounding slap was heard, Ayame was crying as her hand struck Naruto, she looked at him, and he could see the hurt in her eyes, and she could see his. "W-Why?" Naruto asked, "because your my little brother, your not, and never will be a monster... Please don't ever think that way again... Please Naruto" Ayame sobbed, and he looked at her stunned, and slowly nodded, began to cry. "I... I'm sorry, I just lost control, I never meant to hurt them... I just wanted them to stop beating Tayuya-chan" Naruto said meekly, and the Hokage looked at the other ninja, and they gave a nod. "Naruto, they didn't get to her, but I must warn you to stay away from her..." The old man said, and Naruto looked bewildered. "Why?" Naruto asked, and the Hokage sighed "Naruto... She was enemy ninja that got caught up with the wrong crowd." Naruto's eyes widen, and then he paused "But... But... She would've died if I didn't help, does this make me a traitor?" Naruto asked, and the Hokage shook his head "No, at the time you saved a girl, who was powerless, and that's honorable... But my question now is, where did you get that three pronged kunai?" Hiruzen asked, and Naruto looked towards it. "I-I found it while exploring one day, along with this hut full of them, inside a forest clearing." The Hokage nodded, having already visited the hut. "Naruto... Me, and you need to have a talk in a few days, and I want you to think about your future in those days imagine what it would look like, and... Please don't be mad at me." The Kage said with some tears coming out of his eyes. Naruto looked at him, confused, but at that moment the head of man that Naruto decapitated came out of the bag, and rolled right towards Naruto._

_"AHHHHH!" Naruto screamed, and kicked the head away, but the pressure that Naruto's demonic hand had on the man's head, when he was possessed made the head split in too from the kick, Naruto had still left over chakra from his chakra. That's when Naruto fainted, as did Ayame, and the Hokage picked up the boy. They made their journey home Naruto being carried by Hiruzen, and Ayame being carried by a ninja._

_**End of Hokage's story**_

"Hmm must've been rough on him, you know it would be good idea to put him in ROOT, Hiruzen."

"No... Sorry Danzo you do train great warriors, but Naruto is not a warrior, he's going to be the game changer inside the world, I know he will... His father almost did the same thing... Damn that intruder!" Hiruzen said slamming his fist on the table, cracking it. "I know what you mean... I lost half my forces that night, Hiruzen when are you going to tell Naruto that he too bares a sacred blood line?" Danzo asked, and Hiruzen looked at him "When he fully unlocks it, I see no harm in telling Sasuke about it... However, I know what the Uchiha wants, and I wish i could tell him no, but the civilian council keeps pampering him." The old man sighed, and looked at each other.

"So... What can you tell be about his Sharingan, what did it look like at first use?"

"It had two in each eye, that was the most I've seen or heard except for..."  
"Minato, Madara, Itachi, Fugaku, Mikoto, and Shisui."

"Yes, that's the thing though... Out of all them the fastest to progress was, and seems to rubbing off on Naruto."

"Minato, and Itachi."

"Do you ever wonder why Itachi killed his clan?"

"Yes, yes I do, I don't know what drove him to do such a thing... But at that time Fugaku was being difficult for some reason."

"Hmm, I always wonder... Why was he being hard on us at the time."

They stare at each other for moment, and they shrug their shoulders. They then take the copy of papers, and look over them, and smiled. "Well well, looks like Naruto made me a note today, and it's about... A grand show at the academy... Well Danzo, I need to get to the academy, if you like accompany me there." Hiruzen before he **shushin **out the window.

_**Back with Naruto.**_

"Alright Naruto show me what you got, you can use only two of your jutsu!" Iruka shouted, and Naruto smiled. He nodded, as he stepped up, and looked at Sasuke, and smiled. Sasuke smiled in return. "So "teme" what did you use?" Naruto asked, and Sasuke frowned "Stop calling me teme, and I'll tell you." He stated, and he then looked to his fan girls, who were expecting a fight like back in the past. "**Dragon flame jutsu, and flaming shuriken" **Sasuke said, and Naruto nodded. "One A rank, and one C rank... Hmm you may have me beat this time." Naruto said shrugging his shoulder, and Sasuke smiled "Guess that makes me rookie of the year?" Sasuke asked in sarcasm, and Naruto turned around forming hand seals "May have, those are the key words here." He stated in response.

Naruto then formed hand seals, and smiled as he did so, and ended the last seal by clapping his hands. "Now... Let us dance, my little targets" Naruto said with grace, and he jumped into the air, and began spinning around, while holding out his arms, and soon a waves of wind came them, and launched themselves at the targets, at first nothing happened, and Naruto landed back down, and looked over his shoulder as if dancing, and sends his arm out one last time in a slicing motion. At first nothing happened, and the students began to laugh.

"What the hell was that Baka, that was weaker then Sasuke-kun!"

"Yeah, what the hell was that dance, are you trying to be a whore!"

"That sucked loser!"

Naruto just smiled at them, and spun around, with one more slash, and held his hand out high. **"Wind style: gracing wind slicing dance!" **Naruto declared, before snapping his fingers, and as soon as he did. The target split apart, and into multiple fine pieces, and what seemed to slide off, and everyone notice something the wall behind the target had gash marks, and they we're deep. "Damn, could've made them go through the wall if there was no civilians" Naruto stated, and Iruka looked at him dumbfounded. "Naruto... I know I trained you, and Sasuke for a little bit on your elements, but what the hell was that, it was simular to the **wind blitz.**" Iruka said, and Naruto smiled, and looked at the target. "That's because I modified the **wind blitz, **what was just shallow cutting, and randomized hits, I focused, and made stronger, in fact I can create air pockets to hold the target together, adding to the fear factor... Wonder why I have no tree in my yard anymore?" Naruto asked, and Iruka nodded "because I cut it down with what you just seen, into nothing, kindling, that I gave to the poor district to keep warm." Naruto said, and Iruka smiled. "Well do you have one more, come on Naruto you had two years to train, and the last time I checked you had a great use of both." Iruka stated, much to everyone's shock.

"Yes, I do have one, but I not used in a while since it's a combination." Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head, Iruka nodded, but ordered for three targets to be moved in place "Show me Little brother" Iruka said, and Naruto smiled, and went through a few hand seals, and jumped in the air doing a back flip. "_**Wind fire style: Searing winds!" **_Naruto shouted, and launched fire from his mouth as he launched wind from his hands, the fire itself was in the shape of a large ball, but when the wind hit it, Naruto snapped his fingers, and the Ball stopped it's motion, and exploded coating the air it self, in what appeared to be a tinge of red from the flame as they burned the target, and Naruto turned around. As he did the last ember left his mouth, and ignited the area. "Burn in peace, like a roaring storm of fire" Naruto said, and gave a bow.

"Amazing..." Hinata said in awestruck

"B-Baka?" Sakura stuttered, and was unable to come up with anything

"Dude, that was fucking awesome, Naruto you are the bomb! Literally!" Kiba shouted, and clapped his hands.

"Man, and I thought my stuff was impressive." Sasuke muttered, and looked at Naruto

"Go Naruto, show your flames of youth!" lee shouted, and causing Naruto to bow again.

"Ok you show off, lets stop pleasing the crowd." Iruka said, and Naruto frowned, but then he gave a feral grin, and said "For my final act!" he formed clones, and got them to hug the senseis, he made one more hand sign.

"**Ninja art: Harem jutsu!" **"harem wha-grrrrraaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhahahahahaahah!" Iruka shouted, and saw several of the clones hugging up on him transform to hot blondes, and This caused everyone that was a boy nose to bleed, and Naruto laugh. Mizuki blasted off with a huge nose bleed, and was all the while laughing, and Iruka did the same thing, blood flowing out in troves.

**"BAKA!" **Sakura roared as she came flying at Naruto. Naruto just smiled as he was punched into the air, and landed in the tree.

_**Later that day, Naruto's house. 8:00pm**_

Naruto was having a good grad night party. The Hokage was there, and along with several other of his friends, and even had the Kyuubi in clone form out, but he was just meditating. Hiruzen looked at it, and thought 'seems to be calm.' He looked Naruto, and smiled. "Well you did, your now a genin." Naruto just smiled, and said "Rank means nothing too me, you know that I could be in the Chunin exams, and whoop ass" Naruto stated, causing him to the Hokage to laugh. "You remind of your father so much Naruto." Hiruzen said silently, Naruto caught on, and look at him.

"Who were they Jiji?" Naruto asked, and Hiruzen smiled  
"Loving people, they loved you Naruto, god knows they wish they could be with you now."

"Hmm, but who were they?"

"Naruto, I'll tell you in a few days, after you meet your team, I promise"

"Ok... Fine..."

Naruto got up, and hugged his grandfather, and looked him dead in the eye. "Jiji, I think I am going to walk to Ayame's, and show off my head band to them really quick." Naruto said, and the Kage smiled "Go ahead, I'll keep watch over your house." Naruto nodded, and walked out the door into the cold air. He felt it, and took a deep breath. He walked out onto the street, and began to walk towards the academy intent on making to his special place outside the village.

That's when he heard the sound of groans, and looked to see injured Shinobi, gaze widen, and saw several figures running across the rooftops, and narrowed his eyes. He felt the Kyuubi clone disperse, and he began to dash forward, and formed another clone, "Go tell the Hokage, I got immediate pursuit!" Naruto yelled, and the clones nodded. By the time they had left Naruto was half was across the down, running at high speeds, the moon the only light.

Naruto went through the gate, and managed to set a course of intercept with his clones, and began to draw the kunai out of storage seals on his wrist. He threw one at the retreating force, and saw that they made a five men squad cell, on the back of pale one was a small scroll. 'Hmm, so they are enemies, ok Naruto you can do this.' Naruto thought to himself, giving encouragement, and began to charge.

The other's looked, and motioned for one of their own to move in to intercept.

_**With the enemy**_

"Damn it we got a trouble maker, Tayuya take him down!" Ordered a man with pale skin, and white hair. Tayuya nodded, drew a kunai from her pouch, and fell behind the group, and looked to her back as she spun around to meet the enemy. A Blonde Boy past her, and turned, as he did several ANBU landed besides him "Naruto-san, get back to the village!" one of the ANBU yelled, and Naruto shouted "No there are four other's heading to the east, go get them, I can handle this one!" He shouted,the ANBU looked at him, but nodded. They soon disappeared, and Naruto looked towards his opponent.

'He... Looks familiar.' Tayuya thought to herself as she formed hand signs, and began to charge chakra into her throat. Naruto did the same, and clapped his hands at the end, and as she launched a massive blast of wind at him, Naruto shot fire from his mouth, and into her wind. It exploded making the forest around them light up, and Naruto began to form hand seals, only to stop, and dodge with a graceful spin as several kunai with bombs were launched at him, and he could feel his eyes burning. 'Damn it not again' he said to himself, and began to block the shuriken that followed, they seem to slow down as he focused on them, and swore he could see the sparks, that how slow they were moving when he cut them with his kunai, as he blocked the last one, he saw his opponent charge, and barely dodged a charka enhanced bomb that was launched at him.

'Who is this guy?' Tayuya roared in question, she turned around throwing kunai again, this time activating her curse mark. The curse mark spread from her neck to her body. She found herself moving faster, and her opponent was still tracking her movements, Naruto clapped his hands together, and spun around. Extending his arms he hollered **"Wind style: Gracing wind slicing dance!" **Naruto shouted as the waves of wind flew off at the opponent's direction. Tayuya had no time to react, she was still hidden the darkness, but the guy had a good idea where she was.

The tree by her sliced, and her eyes widen, and she moved out of the way, and got hit by one of wind slices, and she tumbled to the ground. Naruto was on her in a second, and held a kunai up to her neck. "Who are you!" He shouted, still not able to see her face, and his eyes flashed red with the two tomoe in it, making him grunt in pain. Tayuya was scared, but managed to kick him off, and throw a kunai at him. Naruto eyes got wide, but something happened, the kunai slowed down, so did the figure speech when she yelled "Die asshole!" that's when Naruto's eyes burned more, and made him react to the kunai cutting it in half with his own, and that's when saw in the smooth blade reflection, the red eyes with now three spinning tomoe inside. Naruto gasped, and looked around, and at the figure. "What did you do too me!" he yelled, pointing the finger at his opponent. "What do you mean dick ass, my kunai never got you!" she yelled, and Naruto looked at a puddle of water, but kept an eye on the puddle, and looked at his eyes. "Wha-what is this..." he did not have time to think, as the enemy charged at him, the clouds hanged over the moon, and darkened the area. Which caused Naruto eyes to see chakra signatures now, and he saw the guy coming at him, and without thinking, he grabbed the opponent's arm, and slammed them to the ground, but at the same time impaling their leg on a broken piece of kunai.

"Arrrgghhh!" Tayuya shouted as she felt the metal enter her body, and she tried to grab the boy in front of her, but failed as she was held down. Naruto loomed over her, and looked at her. "Who are you!" He shouted, and she just spat in his face, that's when the moon came back out, and there he saw the red hair, the brown eyes... The same girl.

"Ta-Tayuya... Your alive..."

"How do you know my name dickless prick!" she yelled at him, and he looked at her. As if he was dumbstruck, and that's when he felt the kunai enter his stomach. He fell over, as she got up, and began to walk away.

_**End of chapter**_


	6. Hospitals, councils, and tests

_**When you ride the storm**_

_**Chapter six : Hospitals, and tests**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Konoha hospital, a few days later.**_

_"Doctor he's waking up."_

_"Good make sure the stab wound closed properly."_

_"Yes doctor."_

_"Also put in my medication, poison found on the dagger was chronic, and could manifest over time again."_

_"Yes Doctor."_

_"Now if you may excuse me, I must report to the Hokage."_

These swirled around in Naruto's head as he kept his eyes barely open. The pain he was feeling was intense, very intense. As the pain medication begin to wain, he began to grunt in pain. "Do-Doctor?" He asked, but the Nurse looked at him, and shook her head. "Sorry sweety he just left, what wrong?" She asked the blonde haired Jinchuriki. "T-The pain, make it stop... Please." Naruto begged weakly. His voice strained. The nurse looked at him, "We're sorry, but I can't give you anymore medication, your body will reject it, or become addicted to it." She explained, and Naruto weakly nodded, but coughed a little blood up.

The nurse looked at him, and smiled. "You did good ya know, they got the scroll back, and one of them was captured, but committed suicide." Naruto looks at her, and gives her a nod. "W-what happened, after... I g-got s-stabbed?" He asked, and she looked at him, before turning to the table. "You are lucky to be alive, because kid the blade we pulled out was every bit, a good two feet long." Naruto's eyes opened more, and looks towards the table, he knew he felt a curve inside the kunai, because it wasn't. It was a short tanto, used in a last ditched defense... Smart move. "We also found blood not yours, indication of struggle on the grounds. However, we were unable to find the attempted murderer." She stated, and Naruto slowly sat, gripping his stomach. "Man, this really hurts!" He said with a loud voice.

The door open to reveal Hiruzen, and the doctor. "So, how are we Naruto?" The doctor asked, and Naruto gave a weak smirk. "Really, really in pain." He muttered, and the Hokage frowned. "Sorry Naruto-Chan, best that you lay back down." Hiruzen stated, and Naruto looked at him, and shook his head. "I K-know who stabbed me..." That's when the old Kage was at his bedside, "Who?" He asked, and Naruto looked at him, and closed his eyes. He felt charka leaking into them, and opened them. Hiruzen took a step back from the bed, and gasped. Naruto's Sharingan had fully awakened, and at three Tomoe no less. "Naruto, Naruto your eyes... Your bloodline..." Hiruzen sputtered out, he was stunned to say the least. Itachi was eight when he fully Matured his Sharingan, but he knew about his, and practice, and trained. Naruto had no idea what his bloodline was, or why his eyes was like that. He was natural at it, like his father, and his this made Hiruzen See Minato's face with his own Sharingan activated.

"What do you mean old man, you mean that red glowing thing with the comma marks?" Naruto asked, and the Hokage sighed. "Naruto can you cut the chakra flow to your eyes please?" He asked, and Naruto looked at him, and closed his eyes. He took in a deep breath of fresh air, and focused on cutting the link. He opened his eyes, and Hiruzen looked into to them to see that they had changed back to their normal Azure color. He breathed a sigh of relief, and looked at Naruto. "Good job Naruto... Hey did you say you know who stabbed you?" He asked, and Naruto nodded. "Yeah... It was Tayuya, she was with the enemy like you said she was all those years ago." Naruto said, though it was obvious he was depressed. "Naruto... Would you like to know what you just used?" The Hokage said, and Naruto nodded. "Naruto... What if I were to tell you that you are part... Uchiha?" Naruto looked at him, and began to laugh. "I'd say your crazy, and gone senile." Naruto commented, and Hiruzen sighed.

"Naruto you are part Uchiha, from your father's side." Naruto looked at him, and tilted his head to the side. "Wha... What?" Naruto asked, as if he just heard a whisper. He looked at the nurse, then back too the Hokage, and begin to scowl. "Do you know who my father is?" Naruto asked, and Hiruzen gave a slight nod, and Naruto felt a pain in his heart. He felt betrayed again, this pain... Always hurt the most. Always the one that last the longest, no matter what he did to get rid of it. That's when he felt the burning in his eyes, and Hiruzen backed up. "Why did you not tell me... I've been alone for most of my life, and you knew who my parents were?" Naruto said in a growl, his Sharingan, and Fox chakra fueled eyes blazing. "Naruto, listen to me... Your father had many enemies, and keeping you safe was top priority." Naruto scowled even more, top priority, and yet he got beat on several times.

"Old man... Who was my father?" Naruto asked, venom apparent in his voice. Hiruzen just stuttered a few moments before, regaining his composure. "Do you know why you have blonde hair, and blue eyes?" He asked, and Naruto shook his head, but still had the scowl on his face. "It's because your father had it, but your mother gave you her round face." Naruto eye quirked a little, and tried to think back through all the people who had a combo of blonde hair, and blue eyes. Then it dawned upon him, the fourth had blonde hair, and blue eyes.

"You... You don't mean..." Naruto said, shocked at his realization... And, in truth he felt even more hurt now. Naruto's eyes began to shift again, his sharingan spinning wildly. Hiruzen looked that he saw it trying to grow in something else, but it stopped spinning when Naruto took a deep a breath into his lungs. "I trusted you..." Naruto finally said, and Hiruzen looked downtrodden. "Naruto, we... Your father had many enemies..." Naruto shook it off, and begin to grow a dark aura over him. "I could've taken care of them myself, the only reason why the red haired bitch got me was that I thought she'd remembered me." Naruto spat out with much venom, that's when people heard a sizzling noise. That's when saw Naruto's cut on his stomach began to heal through the thing bandages. Naruto's eyes shifted again, and became slitted once more.

_**"Revenge, revenge, revenge"**_

_'Shut it furball, I have no place with you yet at the moment!"_

_**" ... Asshole."**_

_' ball licker.'_

_**" Midget."**_

Naruto just sighed, and looked at the old man. He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "So I assume the kunai I have is the kunai my father used?" He asked, and the Hokage nodded. Naruto looked at him, not breaking his glare, but sighed. "Did he have a house?" Naruto asked, and once again Hiruzen nodded, "And a seat on the council?" He asked, and once again another nod. "You already know what I want now, and as for my training... I will continue it." Naruto said, and Hiruzen nodded. "Naruto, have you calmed down?" Hiruzen asked, and Naruto shook his head. "No I am still livid, but I forgive you, but can I try something really quick?" Naruto asked, and the Hokage nodded. "Can you form hand seals for the **wind dragon jutsu**?" Hiruzen nodded, and began to form them, but Naruto closed his eyes, and opened them. A resounding screech inside his mind.

_**Meanwhile, inside Otogakure.**_

"AHHH! Damn it Kabuto, watch the leg!" A red haired girl yelled out, her cut being sown up. "Relax little girl, trust me the more you squirm the worse it'll sting. Besides, I ain't that lost too a little underpowered kid." The red haired spat at him, and Kabuto just moved his head to dodge. "Calm yourself Tayuya, I am almost done. So tell me about the boy that got you, one of the fastest in the five?" He said, and Tayuya turned her head. "Little bastard... Fast as fuck, he managed to get to us, and almost got me. However, he choked, and I got him with my tanto into his stomach he won't make it, and he's probably being buried as we speak." She stated in an arrogant tone.

"Probably so, but don't count this as a lucky shot either, this wound was meant to maim, not kill." She looked at him, and quirked her eye. "Eh? He just looked fresh out of the school... But... There was one thing about him, that scared the unholy hell out of me." She said, in a low whisper. Kabuto smiled, "What scared you, lady of the gate?" Tayuya looked at him, and shook her head. "His eyes, one minute they're fine, but when I threw a Kunai... They changed into having these three comma like marks swirling around them." Kabuto mouth went open for a moment. "Did he have black hair?" He asked, and she shook her head, "dun no, it was too dark." She stated, and Kabuto sighed in frustration.

"Ashame, it would've been nice to finally capture a Uchiha like Orochimaru wanted." Tayuya slapped her forehead, "And I may have just killed one of the last few, goddamn it!" She shouted, slamming her fist into the bed. "Well, there is one left, Sasuke." She looked at him, and smirked. "So... What?" She asked, and Kabuto smiled. "We go, and try to capture him." Kabuto stated, and then he her heard a small snake like chuckle. "Now, now Kabuto, let the young Uchiha grow, after all it wouldn't matter if he did not have the eyes, now would it?" A pale man asked, Kabuto looked behind, and turned to bow. "Lord Orochimaru..." Orochimaru motioned for Kabuto to rise, and so he did.

"So Kabuto, she got hit with a wind users jutsu, very uncommon in Konoha."

"I know my lord, but she made a startling claim, she said tha-"

"I already know, I over heard... Though I am irritated, I find no fault, after all I do need readily available soldiers."

"Thank you my lord..."

"Tayuya... However, you did set back my plans a little bit."

"Forgive me, I surrender myself to your punishment."

"No need, you will just make sure to capture the Uchiha when it comes time."

"Yes my lord, what about the one that hurt me, what if he survives?"

"Then we'll take him, and if he proves violent, and too resistant we'll end his life."

"Yes my lord, Kabuto says I could be dead right now..."

"Oh, how come?"

"He said that this guy aimed to maim, not kill."

"So, I heard you had to get up close."

"Yes... But the weirdest part, he knew my name."

Orochimaru looks at her, and his eyes narrow. "Did you tell him your name?" He asked venom crawling in. "N-No my lord, he just knew it, as if we had met before." Orochimaru looked at her, and thought back. Then his thoughts migrated to a blonde boy that Hiruzen was protecting, and he smiled deviously. "Well, well... Tayuya you are in the clear, for now... I need to look more into this matter." Tayuya then spoke up again, "Sir... He looked like a demon, the same demon that haunts me in some of my dreams." Orochimaru smirked, "If this demon survives do what you can to kill it, and don't even think for a moment to stop." Orochimaru said with a shit eating smile.

Tayuya nodded, before laying back down to rest. She closed her eyes, and began to drift off to sleep.

_**With Orochimaru, inside the main lair.**_

"Hmm, Kabuto what do you make of this?" Orochimaru asked, and Kabuto just shrugged. "I really have no idea Orochimaru, by the look of things it would seem there is one more Uchiha that is progressing rapidly, but how is unknown." Kabuto explained his answer, and Orochimaru put his hand to his chin. "I know who she was talking about, there was a boy... I do not know how, or why he killed those bandits. Those eyes however, I got a glimpse were slanted, which makes this troublesome." Kabuto looked towards Orochimaru, "Turning into a Nara?" Orochimaru just chuckled at the light jab, and gave a evil smile.

"Hmm I need find a way to get Tayuya stronger, if she ever went against this "demon" again. I would like if she won, besides Orochimaru when you told this kid taking out the bandits, how brutal was he?" Orochimaru smiled, "He would've made me proud on how cold hearted he was. They begged him to stop, but the ones that tried did not get far, and their blood was all over the boy, and he just seemed to relish in it." Kabuto smirked, "so the boy's more blood thirsty then Jugo?" Orochimaru nodded, and smiled. "This will be intresting when it comes time, when it comes time... Konoha will burn, but not in our hands, but in that boy's." Kabuto looked Orochimaru, "but my lord, what ever do you mean?" Kabuto asked genuinely surprised, and then he thought about the word demon.

"You aim to unleash his power?"

"No, but I aim to push the wheels more..."

"Who do we have that could make such a thing?"

"Well we do have both the Shodai, and Nidaime DNA... However, I want one other."

"If I can only guess..."

"Uchiha Madara... After all he did want to raze Konoha all those years ago, why not show Tayuya, and the village what a real demon is?"

"Yes... My lord I shall begin to the tracking process."

_**Back with Naruto, a couple of weeks later.**_

"What?!" Yelled several council members, they watched as Naruto walked in adorn with Minato's clothing. "What is he doing in the get up of the fourth?" asked one Shikaku Nara, and Naruto just smiled. "I am Naruto Namikaze, and I am here to take the thirteenth seat of the council." He stated, and sat down. Hiruzen looked at him, and knew what was going to happen, and it wasn't good, but got to give to the kids some merits, it takes a lot A LOT of balls to come in just walking, and saying _"I am taking what is mine, not a damn you can do to stop me!" _"Hiruzen, this boy is far too young to be here, please have him removed." One Humora said, Hiruzen shook his head. "Nope, can't... He has every right to be here." the door clicked open, and Danzo came in. He looked at Naruto, and smiled. "Hey there Danzo-jiji so how have you been?" Naruto said, adorning his face from a scowl to a smile.

Hiruzen smiled at Danzo, and motioned for him to take his seat. Danzo nodded, and took his seat, right by Naruto. "Alright we are gathered here for three things today, one of which is the reinstatement of the Namikaze clan, the poor district" this got Naruto's attention, "and last, but not least ninja reassignment." Hiruzen spoke, and everyone nodded. "Ok let us get this underway."

"Hokage Sama, is Uzumaki Naruto truly the heir to the Namikaze clan?"

"Yes... He has been without his rightful dues for a very, very long time now."

"Then we can go ahead, and say this is done... Anyone argues?"

Just then a pink haired woman stood up, "I would like to see prove..." She stated in a silent, emotionless voice. Naruto looked at her, and slapped his head. _'Son of a... So much for it going by quickly now I am going to have to run to my sensei...' _Naruto thought to himself, and went into a his pouch on his black pants. "I have the paperwork, and blood results." Naruto stated, before throwing them over to the pink haired woman, who snatched them up. She looked at the contents, and frowned, but put it down. "Ok... He's right, the blood work matches. Naruto Namikaze is who he says he is." She stated, and sat back down.

Everyone nodded, and Hiashi Hyuuga stood up. "Naruto-san, I would like you too know that I was once on the same team as your father... I would like to ask you to forgive me for not being there..." He stated, and Naruto looked at him. He waved his hand, "No need for apologies, trust me in my vocabulary they are useless actions speak louder then words." Hiashi looked at the boy, and nodded. "As you wish Naruto-san."

"Next up, is what is too happen to rundown houses inside the poor district, they are health hazards, and there has been several cries by other districts to demolish them." Almost immediately Naruto stood, "no... I refuse to allow that." Naruto stated, several people stood with him. Hiashi, Tsume, and Shikaku Nara. "We are with Naruto, this is unjust, and shall not come to pass, there are people who have no where else to go, and the only difference on the winter nights here is that which they call shelter, is the only means of surviving it." Shikaku stated, everyone looked towards Naruto, he a tear coming out his eye. "Is this really the best you could come up with, why not hold a charity? Or donate, you have vasts amount of wealth." Naruto stated, the people who were sitting looked at each other. "How much do you estimate it would cost to rebuild the poor district?" Asked the pink haired woman, and Naruto shrugged, "I don't know, never really was good at math, besides I lived there all my life, there are good people barely able to survive as it is, even when many gave up on me, some of them stood by me, and for that I draw in my hat for the purpose of rebuilding it." Naruto explained, and everyone looked to the Nara.

Shikaku raised his eye brows, and looked at them. He had a developed a tick mark over his head, as they kept waiting for him to speak. "Oh I get it, because I am a Nara, I can figure this out?! Really you all are prejudiced in every sense of the word, and you Naruto..." "Ok there are fort families worth of people living inside around twenty thousand ryo worth housing per family... You want to make repairs, but the costs is fifty percent more than the cost of house, and you must do this for around eighty houses... How much?" Naruto asked, and Shikaku immediately went into over drive, using his fingers, and calculation in his mind. Then he sighed, and shook his head. "I hate this... I really do, two hundred, and forty thousand Ryo... There stereotyping me won the day... Happy?" he asked, and Naruto smirked. "Very much so, thank Shikaku" Hiruzen said, and he just gawked at the Hokage. "Not you too... Damn it... Yoshino's frying pan meet my face, for when I get home, and explain my day. I can consider my good looks forfeit."

They sat there laughing for a moment, before Naruto go up. "Naruto-san, where are you going?" Asked Hiashi, and Naruto smirked. "I am about to go meet up with my team, for the true genin test. I am already running a little bit late, besides..." Her pulls out a tri pronged Kunai, "I need to practice." Naruto stated, before running out of the building at high speed. Hiruzen just sighed, "I swear to kami the boy is his mother's son, more than the father." He stated, and Homura stood up. "What makes you right in giving him his inheritance this early Hiruzen, he could ruin us" Hiruzen just looked at him, and shook his head. "No, we were wrong, Naruto is strong... Perhaps the strongest thing we will ever produce from this village." Said the old man, and everyone gasped. The last time he had said this Minato came to be what he was.

"Sir, do you realize in order to do that, Naruto will have to surpass the fourth, and second, along with the first... Even you?" Tsume asked, and she was now questioning the smile on Danzo's face. "We took new measurements of Naruto's chakra levels, and power... They are staggering to say the least. We do not know if it's the Kyuubi, or something else inside of him. However, the current level he is showing within just a few years of training with the chunin... I would feel bad if anyone made him fight seriously." Danzo said with a crooked smile. Everyone looked at each other, and Inoichi stood up. "How high was his last count, where he forced as much power as he could before passing out?"

"It was around four thousand, with his own chakra, but we have no idea if it was also from the Kyuubi mixing his own in, or not. However right now he is within range of high chunin power... If he pushes himself to the limit of his own body." Danzo explained, though he was aware of the possibility of the Uchiha bloodline, the Uzumaki blood line itself was a mystery to him... Further research would have to be done.

_**With Naruto**_

"Ok... Here goes nothing, I am not in the public eye, and there is where I need to be..." He said arming himself with a Kunai looking at the window, inside the room he needs to be in. He let out a sigh, and took a deep breath. His eyes to seem more focused, and allowed his sharingan to manifest, and he let the kunai fly, he watched it soar into the window, and smiled. He deactivated his bloodline, and formed a hand focused on the kunai. "Ok... _**Flying thunder god!" **_Naruto said, and he found himself smashing into a wall inside the room, right by Sakura, and Sasuke.

"What the hell Baka!" Sakura yelled out, and Sasuke looked at Naruto stunned. "Naruto what are you wearing?" Asked Sasuke, and Naruto smiled. "Just some old clothing I found, I decided to look to good today." Naruto stated pulling himself from the wall, and Sasuke smirked. "So, where have been you are late?" Sasuke asked, and Naruto just waved his hand. "Naw, I am not that late, our sensei is not even here yet." Naruto stated, and they both looked at each other, and begin to snicker. "Be right Sasuke" Naruto stated, putting a chalk eraser on top of the door, before taking a piece of wire, and attaching a sling to it, for the remaining chalk.

Sakura was fuming she got totally ignored, and Naruto was just sitting there, humming. "Baka what the hell was that, and why do you look like the Yondaime!" She shouted, and Sasuke just shook his head covering his ears. "Sakura... It's because... Well I think I'll just tell you another time, ok?" Naruto asked, and that when he received a slap. "No it's not ok, that is so disrespectful of what you are doing right now, take them off!" She yelled, and Naruto sighed, and began to slowly pull of his coat, and leaving only his mesh undershirt, his white over shirt with the leave symbol, and his black pants on.

That's when the door clicked, the eraser fell on a spiky white hair, Naruto just sighed, but smirked. The chalk came flying at the man, and the man moved to the side, forgetting the eraser to his side held up by a string. "Gotcha!" Naruto said, in loud voice, Kakashi looked at him. He gave an eye smile, "guess you did eh?" Naruto smiled, he was liking this guy already. "Hello, my name is Kakashi Hatake... And... I'll... Be... Sensei..." Kakashi said as he saw Naruto picking up his white coat with red flames. Naruto looked at him, and smiled. "Yeah we know who you'll be Kakashi-sensei, but now that we got names outta of the way when do we start?" Naruto asked, and Sakura scowled. "Hey no we didn't!" Sakura shouted, and Kakashi just laughed a little bit.

"Man you are eager to get out there aren't you?" He asked Naruto, and Naruto smiled. "Who knows, maybe I am fool who just loves to pick fights?" Naruto said, and Kakashi looked at him for a moment. "You'll get a chance to back up any claims today, but for now what is your names, C'mon don't be shy, even tell what your dream is."

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, and I aim to protect the leave, her people, and one day maybe even my family." Naruto stated, making Kakashi eyes widen. "Did you just say Namikaze?" He asked, and Naruto nodded, then slapped his head. "Damn... I forgot to mention, you cannot tell that to anyone, or you'd be in violation of the third's law. So what I just stays in here please, I'll gladly tell everyone one day, but until then I guess it can wait." Naruto said shrugging his shoulders. "So do you know who your father was, Naruto?" Naruto looked at Kakashi, and smiled. "Not in person no, but I know who he is... And for the the record... I already know who you are." Naruto said pointing a finger at the man, and he stiffened.

"You are Kakashi Hatake, you were under my father's team, and I am honored to train under someone who trained with my father." Naruto stated, pumping his fist in the air. Kakashi smiled under his mask, and nodded. "Thank you Naruto, but I'll warn you right now, this goes for everyone here... In the next two weeks time this will be a crash course training, meaning constant training, and besides the real genin exam... It was a ruse. The real exam is actually a two week crash course of nonstop training where you may quit if you want too." Kakashi stated, and Naruto along with Sasuke smirked. "Do not even joke like that, like we would ever quit." Naruto said, and Sasuke nodded.

"Ok good to know... You raven boy, what's your name?"

"Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha... My goal is to kill my brother, and avenge my clan."

"Fair enough, I think I can train to get up to point of defending yourself, but... I don't recommend the road of revenge. For ye who does, must dig two graves." Sasuke nodded, but smirk "Then my morals go with him I guess." Naruto looked at him, and shook his head. "Sasuke... I will keep from going to the dark path, I promise." Sasuke looked at him, and smiled. "Naruto, and I'll keep you from going rouge." Naruto just smirked, Kakashi then pointed to the girl.

"Your turn, pinky."

"My name Haruno, Haruno Sakura, I like being around Sasuke, and my goal is to one day become the best their is for someone's heart." All the while Sasuke was making a choking expression, and Naruto was making a gag expression behind her back. Kakashi was eye smiling trying to suppress a chuckle. "Ok everyone meet me on the field for a spar, three on one, your goal... To capture me." Kakashi stated, and Naruto smiled, and Sasuke did as well. "Guys... Hang on to me, I want to be the first one there, though this may" He grabs the lodged kunai, and begins to flow chakra into it, "hurt a little once we exit plant your feet immediately." Naruto stated, Sasuke put his hand on Naruto shoulder, and Naruto focused on kunai, however it was not his own, it was something Kakashi was carrying, and he smiled. "Well, well my father did give Kakashi something besides training. Hang on!" Naruto said forming a tiger seal, and that's when vanished in a golden flash.

_**With Kakashi**_

He looked into his book as he waited on the new team to get here, "well well, Nami-chan... You are a nasty little..." That's when he saw a yellow flash, and Naruto came running out into a tree, but at the last possible second caught his foot on it, and brought out several kunai. "Hey sensei!" Naruto yelled, and threw the kunai at him, or more specifically the book. Kakashi immediately pulled the book away, and looked at Naruto. Wide eyed, and very much tongue tied.

"Since when did you..." Naruto smiled at the soon to be question.

"When I got out of the hospital a day after waking up. I got stabbed by an intruder, and managed to hold her back, giving the Anbu time to retrieve a stolen scroll, however... Jiji Danzo, and Jiji Sarutobi gave me something as a reward when I found out, or more figured out... My father, and linage. They gave me his scrolls, and the _**Shadow clone jutsu **_as a grad gift, and for the last two weeks since we were on hold, and you being reassigned I've been training with my clones. I do a month's training in one day, as long as it's ninjutsu, and figuring out most of my father's taijutsu skills in the last two weeks, but the jutsu... The _**flying thunder god, or Harishin. **_Has proved to be a pain in the neck to control, though it's a lot better then it was at the beginning." Naruto explained, and smirked. "Now sensei, want to go head to head, and MY teammates back me up?" Naruto asked, looking towards Sasuke.

"Ok, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura... You got three minutes to come up with a plan, before I attack."

The three minute go by, and Naruto mile, and look toward Sasuke handing him a kunai, Sakura stood back holding explosive kunai. "Sasuke, we go in first... So... Let's get to it." Naruto stated, getting into a familiar stance, "Sasuke dance with me" Naruto moved, and so did Sasuke, they charged, switching sides with each other rapidly. Naruto threw several kunai, and smirked. He flashes away, and dashes towards Kakashi. He brings open his eye patch revealing a Sharingan, much to the surprise of Sasuke, and even Naruto. However, no time to think. Naruto was already trading blows with him, he stepped off the ground with his right foot, before turning his body to deliver a painful ax kick while he spin in the air, and allowed his body to fall down, flashed to the one by the tree, Naruto stopped himself, ran up the tree. Kakashi then felt a large amount heat behind him. He looked behind him to see a large ball of fire coming at him. "No way!" He shouted, and Naruto smirked throwing kunai towards the fire, Sakura looked at Naruto's finger move, and she threw several low grade explosive kunai.

Kakashi into the ground, and Naruto watched the explosive hit. Naruto smirk, and formed several hand seals. "Sasuke move your ass!" Naruto shouted, and Sasuke nodded, before jumping into the air, narrowly avoid being buried. Naruto began to spin around, and Kakashi could feel the wind, and reburied himself. The slices impacted the ground here he would've been at, and Naruto flashed to Sasuke's kunai, sliding across the ground.

"You need to learn how to stop..."

"You need to shut up."

"Hey Baka don't tell-ARRRRHHHH!"

They saw Sakura get pulled under, they both shook their heads, and Naruto closed his eyes. He felt the ground under him, and he put chakra into his fist. "On three Sasuke." Sasuke nodded, "one" Naruto jumped into the air, and flipped to make himself more aerodynamic. He felt the chakra begin to form a small ball inside his palm. _'damn still not strong enough..." _Naruto said, before decreasing it, but sent the chakra back into his fist. _"brute strength then!" _

Naruto's eyes turned red, and his pupils became slanted. He cocked his fist back, and Sasuke looked at him. "THREE!" He yelled, and jumped up, narrowly avoiding Kakashi's hands. However, he dove when he heard Naruto shout "_**Final bullet!" **_he dived straight towards the ground, his fist making the ground around them spider crack, and Kakashi come flying out, but Ok. "Naruto, that was strong, but not good enough." Naruto felt his hand, it as broken.

"Baka you disabled yourself, what the hell was that supposed to be!" Naruto, put his hand in his other. He focused his chakra into the bone, and they snapped back into place. He gritted his teeth, and smiled. "Yeah... You got nothing, stupid fucking ground." Naruto said, breathing heavily. He had used so much chakra already.

"I must congratulate you three, that was well executed. However, the flaw was one of you doing to much work, and Naruto that was you... You are the key player along with the Uchiha, and you allowed yourself to become hurt, this can set the whole team back in a fight for life, and death." Naruto looked, and began to smile. "Sasuke!" Naruto shouted, and Sasuke jumped over, before Naruto flipped his feet, connecting with Sasuke's sending him up higher, Sasuke pulled a large wind mill shuriken out, and he smirked. "Eat this!" Sasuke shouted, throwing the oversize metal blade of death, he watch it impact, but saw no blood, and in the place of Kakashi was a log. However, Kakashi did not know notice Naruto coming behind him fast. However, as Naruto neared him, Kakashi brought his leg back kicking him the head, knocking him out.

_**End of chapter chapter six**_

_**Next time: Land of waves, meet the tsunami**_

Current power levels

Naruto (after stabbed wound healed) 800

Naruto (with sharingan, anger) 1000

Naruto (Mangekyo manifesting, but failed) 2000

Naruto (flying thunder god) 1200

Naruto (wind style: gracious wind slicing dance) 1400

Naruto (final bullet) 2300

Naruto (pushing his body to the limit) 4000 *note subject to change*

Sasuke (ready to fight) 1200

Sasuke (windmil shuriken) 1500

Sasuke (Fire ball) 1600

Sasuke and Naruto (total) 7000

Sakura (kunai) 500

Sakura (helping) 700

Kakashi (calm) 5000

Kakashi (focused, sharingan) 11,000

Kakashi (with porn) ? JK 4000

Kyuubi (being annoying) 90,000,000 (annoying level over 9000!)

Anyway take care

*why did I did not included any other?*

Because little is known about them at this point, and Danzo, and Hiruzen will not change much


	7. congrats

you won the polls the movie chapter is yours, along with a month focus...


	8. Mist, and rock

_**When you ride the storm**_

_**Chapter seven: Mist, and Rock**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Two months later...**_

Naruto was kneeling on the ground his lips bleeding, blood all over his mouth. He was smirking, and in front of him was three ninja wearing Iwagakure headbands. Naruto got up, and he looked towards his sides, and looked all around, the enemy was confused why was he looking around, and then came a evil glint inside of Naruto's eyes.

"Well... Fuck, looks like my team getting the mission done... Guess I got little time to play with you all, and you can all get ready if you want, I've trained for a very, very long time for this." Naruto said, waving his hand, before grabbing a tri-pronged kunai out. "Damn you, this little shit thinks he can scare us, come on guys, kill this little fuck, and kill the bridge builder." The leader of the group declared, and Naruto just smirked.

It has been two months since he joined team seven, and he was excited to have started the training, Kakashi already knowing about his heritage on his father side, but it took Naruto telling Kakashi in private that he was part Uchiha, and has since received scrolls on the clan jutsu, but Naruto scuff them off, and basically told Kakashi, "I rather use my own ability." Which Kakashi admired, and respected, but still slipped Naruto wind jutsu scrolls here, and there. He set his sights on training Sasuke more though, and Naruto understood that since Sasuke was behind him, he needed to catch up to make a perfect team, minus Sakura. She was gifted in chakra control, and Naruto had once suggested she join the medical core, instead of front line fighting. Sakura for the latter part of the two weeks that they were together argued with him, but later saw the logic, and actually started see Naruto for what he really was, a kind, and gentle boy... When he was calm, Naruto had once broke Kakashi's arm, snapping it. The reason? He did not take Naruto serious in a one on one fight.

Over the first month just two weeks after training, Naruto showed him up in one on one match, taijutsu only, which he won. This actually surprised Kakashi, not because he won, but because of what style of taijutsu he used. He had used Minato's unique brand of speed, and reflexes thanks to his Sharingan, but he had perfected some aspects of it. Like where Minato would get tunnel vision at one point when he went at high enough speeds, Naruto knew when to keep a pace, and with it was able to keep sight of Jonin.

Now back to where we are at now. The ninja in front of him, Iwagakure, and they had a blood grudge for Naruto. Because, they could put two, and two together. Naruto knew this, and that's why he told his team to leave him there, Kakashi already knew why, and he wouldn't be too far away, still having a _**Harishin **_kunai on him just in case Naruto had to get the hell out of dodge. Naruto brought a kunai out, and smiled.

"Now, aren't we going to dance?" Naruto said, and they growled, one charging. Naruto focused wind chakra into his hands, and charged as well. _"One Chunin, two genin... Old genin, maybe upper class? Hmm, no matter, take out the leader, the head of the snake" _Naruto throws the kunai, and it flies behind the man that was charging him, Naruto reached down, and brought out a tanto, the same one used to stab him in the stomach. Naruto then heard someone take breath above him, and smirked. _"Well shit, now we're practice tag-teaming now, oh well this would be a good time to team up anyway... I think I would've been in over my head anyways, besides the man is more focused on me, like a fool." _Naruto thought as the man that was charing him draws a sword out, and gets ready to slice Naruto, "Now Sasuke!" Naruto yells, and flashes to Kunai at very high speeds, and skits across the ground as the man looks behind him to see the golden flash appear, and forget that another Konohagakure ninja was above him. **"Fire style: Fire ball jutsu!" **Sasuke announced, launching a massive ball of fire at the man below him, it hit him, causing the poor fool to burst into flames. Naruto just smirked, and felt the wind behind him stir. He smirked, and dived under the punch, and snaked his body around the other genin's body, and brought a kunai up to the man's neck.

"Stay still or you'll die..." Naruto said with venom, and the other one just stopped, and Sasuke landed by the charred body of their leader. "Damn, never thought Iwagakure would be into this guy as well, what the fuck?" Sasuke said, and Naruto just nodded, "Yeah makes no sense... However, since we got these two idiotic buffoons, guess we can see... Wait... Oh no wonder." Naruto stated, now looking at their headbands. They had scratch marks on them, and Naruto slapped his face, but still kept the kunai on the guy's neck that he held. "You are pathetic for rogue ninja... Ya know?" Naruto asked, and two genin looked at each other. One was girl, maybe no older, or just a little older than Naruto, and she looked terrified.

"Look... Look, don't hurt him, we-we'll leave... I promise, C'mon now, no reason for this." She said, stuttering, and Naruto looked at her. Sasuke got ready to attack, but Naruto put his hand up. "Sasuke, go back to Kakashi, and have him come here, I'll hold these two..." Sasuke looked at him, and nodded. "You-Your sensei is Hatake Kakashi, the copy cat ninja?" She asked, and Naruto nodded, "Look... If I wanted too, I could kill you all... But I am not heartless." Naruto stated, and let the man slowly slip out of his grasp, and get more lighter hold.

"Trust me, if you are willingly wanting to leave, I'll let you go..." The girl looked at him, and nodded. The man began to leave his grip, and Naruto watched carefully, and tossed a kunai behind himself, just in case. The girl looked on as the man came over to her side, and he looked at the charred corpse of their leader. "You... You... You're wanting to end his life weren't you?" The man asked Naruto, who just shrugged. "My plan was simply exploiting the abilities granted to me... I would've formed behind him, and made it painless, I'm not a monster, I never liked seeing people in pain."

"N-No, I was trying to say thank you..." Naruto quirked his eye, and tilted his head, "Huh, I just killed your leader." The girl nodded, but then spoke up. "You... May have saved us the trouble, we're actually agents planted to see were he was heading... Make no mistake we've failed the mission, because of you, but he constantly said something about men in cloaks of black, with red clouds." Naruto nodded for a moment, and looked at the charred corpse, he walked over to it, running his finger along the body.

"He's got several seals on his body, maybe storage seals, I'd say take the body back, but then again..." the wind churned around him, and he slammed his palm onto the man's back. A poof smoke appeared, and there layed several scrolls. "You could just ask me..." Naruto stated, before tossing the scrolls to them. "Wh-what? Why are you helping us, we'd just admitted basically that we was going to end your life, and because of our mission... Why help us." Naruto smiled, "Your just following orders... Trust me... It's not worth it." Naruto said looking at the tanto.

"So... What happens now?" The man asked, and Naruto smirked, "when my sensei gets back we'll decide if you can go freely, or not." Naruto said, and looked around. "By the way, my names Naruto, but I guess you already figured out my last name." Naruto stated, they both nodded. "Yeah, with the yellow flash Minato Namikaze, since your using his jutsu, I would assume your last name to be as well, Namikaze." Naruto just smirked, "Bingo." He stated, and they both had their jaw drop open a little.

"You... You do know if we do tell that... Your the son of the greatest killer of Iwagakure history, we'd be sending assassin, after assassin." Naruto just shrugged, "truth be told the man's dead, I never really knew my father... However, from what I hear he loved me enough to use his last breath to save me." Naruto stated, the girl looked at him, and nodded. "Well since you helped us, we'll not tell what you are..." She said holding out her hand, and Naruto nodded. He reached for her hand, then he heard a shout from Kakashi. Naruto was just a arms length away, and turned around.

"Naruto get your head down!" Naruto eyes widen, and his Sharingan manifested under it's henge. He grabbed the girl, and pushed her to the ground, and as he did he flashed to his other Kunai that he dropped earlier. The man that Naruto had get away was not so lucky, Naruto watched on in horror as a giant blade slices his body in half, before impaling a tree. The girl was screaming his name, "Mino!" She shouted, and his other half had entrails flaying about, Sakura, and the bridge builder had come into the scene, and Sasuke looked on also struck a heavy mental blow.

Naruto just stood there, wondering on, the subject... How the hell this mission became so FUBAR in the first place.

_**Flash back five days ago.**_

"Oh come on another D rank mission, damn it!" Naruto shouted raising his hands up in the air, the old Kage in front of him sighed. "Listen Naruto, we are tight on manpower inside the village, thus many minuscule laboring has to be done by ninja, more specifically new broken in genin like you." Hiruzen explained, Sasuke just scowled, and Sakura sighed in defeat. Kakashi was eye smiling the entire time, and he was rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry lord Hokage, it even seems are usual cool headed Naruto is kind of fuming over this, though I don't see a problem with more D ranks." Naruto just looked at Kakashi, and scowled. "Oh come on, if I have to chase that damn cat one more damn time, I swear to make sure that it doesn't run again!" Naruto shouted, and the Hokage just laughed.

"Well it so happens we've got a C rank mission in order, if you all wish to take it." Naruto was the first to jump on it, "Hell yeah, what's the job!" Naruto shouted, and Hiruzen just smiled. "Escort mission, should be light bandits involved nothing important." the Hokage stated, and Naruto nodded. "In fact here's the person you need to escort, come on in Tazuna" The Hokage said, and a man with balding hair, and a sake bottle came in.

"You got me a squad?" He asked, and The Hokage nodded, "Yes, I appointed team seven to the escort." Hiruzen stated, and the man looked at them. "Aw crap... Oh well can't be helped." He said with a shrug. "Hey what's that supposed to mean!" Naruto shouted, and Tazuna looked at him.

"Well lets see, I have a shorty, a newly broke in female ninja, and... An Uchiha, well at least there is someone else decent in your team." Sasuke just smiled at the comment, and Naruto seethed, grinding his teeth. "Hey! Trust me I am a lot better than Sasuke!" Naruto shouted, and Sasuke frowned. "We still need to prove that... Spar, after this, or during our free time?" He asked, and Naruto smirked, "free time... Name the place."

"Ok you two, quit trying to fight each other... At least for now." Kakashi said waving his arms in a calm demeanor. Naruto just sighed, and Sasuke did as well. "We are really needing to calm down..." Naruto stated, and Sasuke nodded. "Yeah, well when I beat you don't complain." Naruto just smirked at the comment, and brought out a tri-pronged kunai. "Well, your fire style, goes with my wind." Sasuke just smirked at that, and looked at Naruto. "Speaking of, how did you know you were mostly a wind nature user?" Naruto smiled, "We did the card test, my affinity was wind, and so I did my best train in that, before moving onto basic fire manipulation. Trust me... Most of the high ranked "fire" attacks you'd see me do is basically pumping air into flames to make them bigger. More, less it's all mostly wind style." Naruto said, and they all nodded.

"Well, when do we leave old man?" Naruto asked, only to be hit in the head by Sakura. "Idiot, don't call our client an old man." Naruto just rubbed the back of his head, and sighed. "Well... Old habits never die I guess..." Sakura looked at him with a evil glint in her eyes, "What was that?" Naruto just paled, and backed up. "N-nothing, just I said... I said that we are going to nice weather if nothing happens." Sasuke chuckled a little, and Sakura looked into Naruto's eyes. "Ok... I believe you, for now." Naruto just sighed, he'd just dodged a kunai.

_**Back to the present.**_

"Oh... Yeah." Naruto said in realization, "Kakashi sensei, get the bridge builder out of here, I think he better talk why we're getting attacked by ninja." Sasuke stated, and stood by Naruto. "This will be intresting, ne?" Naruto asked, and Sasuke popped his neck, that's when the mist surrounded him. "Well, shit... Naruto?" Naruto smirked, and began to form hand seals, and he could feel the man moving inside the mist. He then heard the removal of the sword, and Naruto's eyes opened wide, and barely managed to flash to a kunai in order to dodge the strike of a sword sweeping over him cutting some of his hair off.

Sasuke however, was the next target, but Naruto threw a kunai, and flashed to Sasuke, barely managing to push him down, and blocking the sword strike at the same time. Naruto was flung back into a tree, where a tree branch went through his shoulder, causing to cry out in pain. Sasuke was heading towards Naruto, and then felt someone kick him to the ground. Naruto pulled himself of the branch, and saw that it impaled all the way through. "Shit... Can't use jutsu..." Naruto said, "Well except that one, but it's useless unless I can hit him dead on." Naruto mused

Sasuke was then curbed kicked towards Naruto, who barely caught him with one arm. "Damn, too many kids playing ninja now of days." A voice echoed around, and Naruto just smirked. "Says the man who hides in the mist, if you are not so scared, then why not come out, and fight me." Naruto stated, he was angry, but was more in pain.

_**"Kit... I am closing the wound now, but keep a eye out, this guys good, maybe better than Kakashi." **_

_"No shit genius... Hmm he may be a good dance, ne?"_

_**"What is your obsession with fighting, and dancing?"**_

_"Don't know, well... This is it, come heal me up so I can mop the floor with this guy."_

_**"KIT BEHIND YOU!"**_

Naruto's eyes widen as he rolled forwards dodging the slashed air, and putting one hand as leverage he shot his two feet up, and hit who ever was attack them in the stomach, Naruto wasted no time, and brought out Kyuubi's chakra. Sealing the wound, but still unable to use the arm for the time being. He brought his left hand up with a kunai, his last kunai. "Son of bitch, son of a bitch..." Naruto repeated, _"Need to calm down, need to CALM DOWN!" _Naruto felt the air rushing behind him, and he rolled forward, and dodged another attack, and heard the whizzing of kunai heading for him, he flashed to another Kunai the one right by the man's bisected body. "Sorry..." Naruto said looked down at the body, and reached into the pouch of the lower half, pulled out a explosive tags with his right hand. That's when he heard a girl scream, and wrapped the explosive tags around his last kunai.

He felt something land near him, and saw that girl had been stabbed, but was still alive. He rushed over to her, his right arm to still hanging limp. "Oh Kami, that hurts..." the girl grunted in pain, and then she saw the Namikaze heir coming for her. "No, Stay back!" She yelled, and Naruto stopped, and then he closed his eyes, and opened to reveal the Sharingan, she could not see it clearly enough though, and Naruto's eyes widen, and he quickly duct. The sword came flying behind him, and he grabbed the hilt mid flight, and spun with the blade making it stop from hitting the already seriously wounded girl, but he had to use the Kyuubi's chakra to do so. His right arm began to sizzle more, and he felt the bone realign itself inside his arm.

"Damn it, where is Kakashi-sensei..." Naruto spoke out loud, "I got no way of releasing this jutsu, I am badly injured, Sasuke's down for the fucking count... This mission is fucking FUBAR, that man lied to us... Whoopty-fucking-ooooo." Naruto blurted out angry, he had every right to be at the moment.

_"The demon comes for you boy, are you scared?" _A voice called out, and Naruto gritted his teeth, and then brought his hands together. His right arm fully healed, but still in pain. "Dun know, determines how your mist likes wind?" Naruto stated while dropping the sword, and formed hand seals. He then jumped up, and formed chakra into his throat. _**"Wind style: Massive gust stream blast!" **_Naruto declared, and lunged the massive torrent of wind from his mouth, and saw the mist clear up. There he noticed Sasuke barely standing, and Kakashi helping him up. That's when he saw the man heading for them, he had brown hair, and was tall, very tall... No wonder he needed his jutsu.

Naruto saw Sasuke laid by his kunai, Naruto smirked, and deactivated his sharingan. He then flashed to the Kunai, and picked it up in time to counter a stab that Kakashi was already prepared to block, "Whose guarding the bridgebuilder?!" Naruto yelled, and Kakashi eye smiled. "Sakura" Naruto nodded, and looked at the man in front of him. "So your the brat, Namikaze Naruto, or at least that what the Iwagakure ninja called you." Naruto just had a sadist smile on his lips, and smirked. "So I guess your the man behind the mist, the shadow killer, and the one wield that big ass sword." Naruto stated in retort.

"My name is Zabuza, and I am here to collect bounties on Kakashi the copy cat ninja, and my money for the bridgebuilder." Naruto shook his head, "Can't let you do that, sorry." Zabuza smirked, and they brought their faces closer together, and sparks began to fly out of their eyes. Kakashi was got behind him, and put a kunai up to his neck. "It's over..." Zabuza smiled, and dissolved into... WATER!

"Oh shit..." Naruto stated, and felt the massive chakra build up, and saw Zabuza forming a long series of hand seals. Sasuke got up, and fell back down, but Naruto reached his hand out, it had Kyuubi's claws on it, and Naruto's eyes turned red from the Kyuubi's chakra. "Naruto... Are you, falling under the Kyuubi's control?" Kakashi asked, and Naruto shook his head. "No, but I need Sasuke to take some chakra, he's going to need it, and now."

"Why... I can barely move.." Sasuke stated, and tried to get up, but this time Naruto took one of his hand, and began to bleed his chakra into Sasuke. "This chakra has massive healing Capabilities... I need help with this, one can you prepare the biggest fire jutsu you got, and I'll prepare my biggest wind jutsu." Naruto stated, and Sasuke nodded.

They began to gather chakra into their separate throats.

**DEMON NAMIKAZE, AND UCHIHA TAG TEAM!**

_**End of chapter seven**_

_**What will happen find out this Saturday. The movie chapter will be getting made on next week, it's going to be the Chunin exams, and it will collimate into a battle between**_

_**Naruto Vs. (Harishima, or Madara *his grandfather*) **_

_**I will set up a pole this weekend for voters, and sorry if this chapter is a bit bad, I was really trying to piece stuff together as I wrote it. **_


	9. I want to apologize

I got caught up with a idea of Naruto being the Nidaime Juubi in a new epic length series that I totally fubared my promise to you all so on my birth month starting September 6th When you ride the storm is coming back with the entire month dedicated to updating it, epic fights, a love story... LEMONS shall be told next month hell I'll even update on my birthday sept 22nd

I love the NaruTayuy fanbase, but I also love the NaruFu fanbase on here as well. Especially since they're all I focus on, and I am so so so sorry that I missed out on my promise. I would never leave you all hanging normally like this

Someone messaged me today about it, and I was like "Holy shit what the fuck have I done!" So I am sorry I will update this next week, and the chapter for you all, along with the movie CHAPTERS (Yes more than one) Will come out along with this.

So expect the Naruto Sasuke, and Kakashi vs. Zabuza fight to reach a epic level next chapter.

From now on all chapters will be over 4000 words, or more.

I love this place, and I feel horrible for doing what I did


	10. Zabuza vs Team seven

_**When you ride the storm**_

_**Chapter Eight: Zabuza vs. Team 7**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Naruto, and Sasuke began to rapidly form hand seals as Zabuza finished his. A giant dragon made of water rose out of nearby lake, and Naruto gasped at the size, and kept pouring chakra into his throat, and Sasuke sensing this did the same thing as well. "You time has come brats, **Water style: Water dragon jutsu!" **the masked ninja shouted as the water dragon moved across the land, wiping out trees, and rocks alike. Tazuna just turned around, and waited for his death. Kakashi was trying to move the girl to a safer location, and Sakura had her eyes wide open, she too saw her death was at hand, well... Should've been at hand.

**"Wind style: Unrelenting gale force!"**

**"Fire style: fire dragon flame bombs!"**

Naruto, and Sasuke opened their mouths, Naruto's spat out a mighty gust of wind, and Sasuke shot out three massive spreads of fire. They both fell to their knee in chakra exhaustion, but both their attacks combined in the air, and Kakashi eyes widen. To have such a tag team collaborate jutsu... Astounding. _**"Namikaze, Uchiha style: Unrelenting gale force blaze!" **_they both shouted, and the water dragon collided with their jutsu, Naruto was the first to recover, and got into his dancers stance, Sasuke got up, and began to form hand signs. Naruto saw their jutsu stand on equal ground with the water dragon, and Naruto spun around watching wind blades fly off his hand, and at the masked ninja. Naruto eyes briefly flashed red for the Kyuubi's chakra, and as he spun around he picked up a kunai that belonged to him. He threw it, and Sasuke grabbed onto Naruto shoulder. The deadlock jutsu exploded causing a massive shock wave, and for Zabuza to cover his face... Bad move. "Sasuke! **Harishin!" **Naruto declared and as the kunai soared by Zabuza he snickered, but the snicker turned into wide eye shock as Naruto, and Sasuke both appeared in front of him. Sasuke holding a tiger seal, and Zabuza brought his sword in time to block a **fireball **Sasuke cursed, but Naruto smiled.

Naruto dived to the ground, and managed to send a kick into the man's stomach. Zabuza backed up a little bit grunting, but launching his sword in a mighty trust only for Sasuke too just in time deflect the mighty stab with a kick to the blunt side of the sword, Naruto breathed a quick sigh of relief, and got up. Rolling backwards to avoid a stomp, Sasuke stood behind the swordsman as Kakashi came from above with a tiger seal, Naruto genjutsu over his eyes held in place as he watched Kakashi form the other hand seals.

Zabuza barely avoids the might blast of fire in the shape of a cone coming out fo the little bastards Sensei's mouth. Naruto formed several hand seals, and got into his dancers stance, making Sasuke smirk, "ready!" Sasuke announced, Naruto nodded and jumped into the air. Sasuke formed hand seals as he watched Naruto begin to spin. Zabuza charged at the blonde haired boy, who just smirked. _**"Wind style: Gracing wind slicing dance!" **_Zabuza smirked, and brought his sword blocking the strikes, Sasuke grabbed some shuriken tossing them which they ignited. _**"Fire style: fire shuriken jutsu!" **_Zabuza got hit by the multidude of shuriken, and fell to the ground.

"Got him!" Kakashi announced, Naruto, and Sasuke both ran to the body determine to deliver a fatal blow to make sure he wouldn't get up. However, their eyes widen when they saw that Zabuza melted into water. Naruto then felt something smack him hard across his body. The blunt edge of Zabuza's blade collided with the poor grandson of Madara sending him scurring across the ground, he coughed up blood as he impacted a tree. _"Such power!" _Kakashi thought as he charged forming hand seals rapidly, ending on a ram as a shadow clone appeared right besides him.

Zabuza quickly dodged the original cutting the clone in half with the giant blade he wielded. Sasuke came up, and tried to kick the clothed man in his face only to get back fisted by a enraged Zabuza Momochi. Naruto slowly got back up from the ground, and picked up one of his kunai laying by the ground, and threw it at Zabuza, he then grabbed an explosive tag. _"One shot..." _Naruto thought before flashing with a golden light.

He appeared as the kunai passed in front of Zabuza, the said man looked at the boy's eyes and smirked. He brought his elbow down hard on Naruto's back making him fall to the ground, he barely rolled out of the way in time or he'd been impaled to the ground by the demon swordsman. Naruto slowly got up coughing up some blood, but he just smirked. Zabuza looked on the ground as he heard hissing noise, he jumped just in time to avoid a directed explosion. Naruto cursed at his luck, but formed several more hand seals.

The demon swordsman watched as the boy did so, and began to form his own. Naruto finished, and gather both fire chakra, and wind chakra into his mouth. Zabuza finished moving the cloth off his mouth, and gather a massive amount of water chakra into his mouth.

_**"Fire wind style: Dragons breath!"**_

_**"Water style: Tsunami!" **_

They both launched their chakra enhanced attacks at each other. Naruto using a lot of his own chakra, along with his available Kyuubi reserves. Zabuza attack hit the ground first, only for it to spring forth into a massive wall of water, their jutsu collided, but Zabuza's easily overpowered Naruto's who grabbed one of the kunai from the ground, throwing it up in the air, and flashed to it. Zabuza cursed, forgetting he could use the **Harishin, **Zabuza looked behind himself to see Sasuke charging at him, already forming hand seals.

"You all are annoying!" Zabuza announced, and then slammed his sword into the ground, and began to form a array of hand seals, and Naruto hidden Sharingan all the while copy them down, and Kakashi's already identifying it. "Naruto!" "Kakashi!" They both announced, and then side step rapidly to the side, coming to together on Zabuza's right flank. The said cursed, and turned his body to launch the jutsu, but was stunned to see Naruto dashed forward slamming his knee into his stomach. He lurched over, and felt Naruto draw back his knee again, and backflip sending an ax kick into Zabuza's sword arm, making him drop the sword.

Kakashi came up next as Naruto was still mid-flip connected his feet to Naruto, giving him leverage to throw a ax kick of his own onto the swordsman other shoulder, Naruto smirked, and looked at his sensei, and began channel chakra into both of his arms, it turned to wind chakra, and Naruto brought together, and launched a blade of wind that connect with Zabuza, but to his, and his sensei's shock it turned to water as the wave of wind pierced it's chest. Naruto landed on his hands, and came back to the upright, and looked around.

"Naruto, have we been fighting a clone this entire time?"

"No, I saw blood, before I clashed with that wall of water he launched at me, but during point when I flashed, and the point when I must've gotten ready to the duel attack with you... He must've used that chance to escape for a moment, and look even the sword was made of water."

"We've got to think, were would he head to next... Tazuna!"

Naruto's eyes widen as he ran to go towards the client. He jumped into a tree, and began to dash through the forest, _"Shit shit I forgot about the client, Sasuke will just have to get the girl..." _The said raven haired boy looked as the two left, and then looked back to the girl, _"Those assholes!" _

_**With Tazuna, and Sakura**_

"That's what Nami no Sato is like, I feel sorry for you..."

"Don't be when we get this bridge complete we'll be free from anything involving organized bandits. I must say my dear, you are rather a little young to be a shinobi."

"Well I was the top of my female class behind Hinata Hyuuga, however the way I see things I am more of medic than a combatant."

"Really, so what jutsu do you know?"

"Mystical palm, it's a rather simple form of healing jutsu, but the thing I love about this I get to help out any injured people, and it's a good way to meet new people."

"So what made you realize this, also why does your friend Naruto always seem quiet, but in other times loud and brash?"

"He's not really my friend, hell I don't really like. However, he did make me realize two things, I am slow, and I don't pack much power behind my fists... However, because of this I became a apprentice in medical Ninjutsu under our resident healers. I've actually thanked Naruto for that, but that's were it ends."

"Really, why is that he seems like a nice kid... Just a little dark, but nice."

"Yeah, and powerful I never seen anyone go toe to toe with our sensei in a taijutsu fight before like he did. Sasuke-kun even thinks that Naruto may be hiding some unknown power, or bloodline. Though I doubt it..."

"Does he have any family?"

"Not that he has known, he's an orphan"

"Such a terrible thing, I bet his family would've been proud to have a son like him..."

"I beg to differ..."

"Really, whys that?"

"Naruto is brash, and always charges in without a damn plan. If anyone deserves praise it's Sasuke, though Naruto can hold his own, without Sasuke's help or assistance he can't really maintain the fight."

"Despite him know two different Natures?"

Tazuna sighed, and then looked to see fog approaching them, he sighed. "Sakura, I hope your team can see through that fog..." He said pointing at the approaching fog, just then Naruto, and Kakashi landed right there. Naruto turned, and grabbed his three pronged Kunai tossing it to Sakura. "If you see a man wielding a large sword, throw that damn thing on the ground!" Naruto ordered, Sakura was flustered, and developed a tick mark on her head.

"Naruto where is Sasuke, what the hell is going on." Naruto turned to Tazuna, and then glared. "You lying bastard, you said bandits I've so far dealt with ex Iwagakure Ninja, and now we've got this fucking man Zabuza no less one of the demon swordsman of the mist... " Naruto ranted, and Tazuna backed up from the partnered glare of Kakashi.

However, it all stopped when they heard a laugh, and looked to see seven Zabuza walk out of the mist, and in front of them. Naruto gritted his teeth, and formed a hand seal. _**"Shadow clone jutsu!" **_Ten Shadow clones appeared out of the smoke, each of them holding one last tri pointed kunai. Zabuza chuckled, and glared at Naruto. "You are a strong one, I've not had the pleasure of fighting anything remotely related to the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha, so... Tell me little one if you know one of his signature moves, do you know the other?" Naruto growled, and clenched the kunai tighter.

Kakashi stepped up, and smiled. "Yeah your right he's related to the fourth Hokage, but in more ways than one Zabuza..." Zabuza's eyes widen, "You... You are the son of that man, very interesting too bad that linage dies today." Naruto slapped his head, and looked towards his sensei, "The hell... Now he's gunning for me... Wait... Gunning for me, oh this is going to be interesting dancing..." Naruto stated looking allowing his sharingan to spin rapidly inside his genjutsu that he placed over his eyes, and charged.

Zabuza's clones also charged at the boy, but failed to hit him once as he weaved through them. Kakashi had launched a fireball from his mouth onto the the clones dispersing them, Naruto came within striking distance, but his fist met with steel, and the crazed look on Zabuza's face. Naruto genjutsu let up for a split moment, and for that split moment Zabuza's eyes widen, and he then laughed. "Tried to use Genjutsu, you are pathetic at it..." He then kicked Naruto, and hit him with the blunt end of the blade knocking Naruto towards the ground, but he caught himself, and rolled to avoid being impaled, Naruto then jumped up from all fours, and flipped forwards delivering a powerful heel kick to Zabuza's sword, he backed it up with chakra. Making the man's arms fidget under the sheer power, Naruto then began to slowly draw out a lil bit of newly formed Kyuubi chakra. The man's sword began to crack, and his eyes widen.

Naruto backed off, and used the sword to launch himself off into the air, and land with a graceful spin, and smirked. "I guess I am getting to antsy for you to handle Zabuza it's over, your done." Naruto stated cross his arms, and Kakashi looked. _"That pose looks so simular to Madara... And, my sensei..." _Naruto looked towards Kakashi, and formed a tiger seal, and ram seal. Seven clones appeared besides Naruto, all of them in the crossed arm formation, and all of them with red slitted eyes.

Zabuza began to meld back into the mist, but Naruto's now heighten senses could easily tell where he, and any of his clones were. Naruto looked towards his clones, and smirked. "Hunt him down, and beat the unholy hell outta him." The clones saluted, and one by one they disappeared into leaves. Naruto clapped his hands together, and began to form the hand seals the Hokage had shown him a while back. It was complex, but the seventeen hand seals were worth the effort.

Naruto felt his clones disperse, and nodded he heard the footsteps coming from behind him, and he finished the last hand seals, _"This is going to drain me of the reserved Kyuubi chakra, and most of my remaining chakra, but it will be worth it if it hits..." _the chakra gather into his fist, and turned into a massive amount of wind chakra, Naruto then formed a single hand seal, and some of the wind chakra diverted to the rest of his body, the mist swirled around him as he waited for the oblivious man to get closer, Naruto eyes widen as the familiar screech roared inside his mind. The sword cut through the air, nearing Naruto inch by inch, but the boy smiled. He ran to the side the sword was cutting too, and within a blink of an eye was behind the man.

Zabuza turned to see the boy cocking his fist back, and had the expression that could kill. Zabuza turned to block with his sword, however as Naruto launched the fist, a massive torrent of wind came forth from his body knocking Zabuza back a few feet. However, he heard Naruto roar _**"Wind style: Wind dragon!" **_Zabuza's eyes widen as he saw the wind in front of him contort into a large dragon, and head right for him, he jumped back into a pool of water, rapidly went through hand seals as he kept dodging each strike of Naruto's technique.

He stopped, and smirked, he formed the ending seal, and a column of water in the shape of dragon formed, Naruto dragon clashed with it, if they were real blood would be flying everywhere at the moment. Naruto kept pouring chakra into his, and Zabuza did the same. Both dragons lunged at each other one last time, before they both blew up, sending Naruto to one knee from the lack of chakra, but then channeled wind chakra into his legs, he charged, Zabuza's sword broke in half from the shock wave of dragons final moment

Zabuza felt the boy's fist hit his stomach, he countered swings his massive broken blade, and Naruto simply ducked under the slice, using his wind chakra to speed his movements up. Zabuza kept swinging, and Naruto kept dodging. Zabuza was in a bind when he heard footsteps behind him, and turned to see Kakashi coming at him, a blade of lightning in his hands.

Naruto saw this, and quickly flashed back to Sakura, and the group. Kakashi was about to hit Zabuza when three needles hit Zabuza in the neck making him pass out. Kakashi was about to finish the job when another ninja in a mask appeared.

Naruto warped back to Kakashi when Sakura threw the kunai, and got ready to fight, though he fell to one knee, he had used too much Chakra, and his vision became blurry, that's when the world went black.

_**End of the short of the short return chapter... Sorry guys**_

_**Been sick**_

_**Working on a new fanfiction that has my mind going nuts, it's called rise of the Nidaime Juubi, and trust me it's well worth the read after chapter 5**_

_**Love the Narutayu but I also love NarutoFu... Alot...**_

_**Anyway Jane**_

_**Expect the announcements about movies later this weekend, (You all get too chose what I run with lololol)**_


End file.
